Someone who understands me
by ThisIsForKeeps
Summary: what would happen if Edward was human when he and Bella met, but Bella thought he was a jerk at first, a terrible summary, please give it a chance rated T just in case. BTW i have recently changed my profile name from iwantmyownedward4eva
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)**

**In this story everyone is human, Edward and Bella are both only children**

**Bella is new**

**Edward came from Alaska a year ago**

**It is not meant to follow the events of Twilight exactly, it will just be similar, Bella WILL NOT be hit by Tyler's van and die**

**I will do this story in both Edward and Bella's points of view, sometimes I will cover the one event from both points of view, other times I will just alternate at different points in time**

**I am Australian and our school system is really different, so I know that I have gotten heaps of things wrong about timetables and such, but please ignore that, think of the classes as nothing more than a backdrop for stuff to happen**

**This chapter is BOTH Edward's and Bella's point of view of the first Monday she comes to school.**

Edwards POV

I sighed as I stepped out of my Volvo, quietly slamming the door, another day of school, bound to be as boring and frustrating as the last. As if on queue Jessica came bounding up to me, "Hi Edward"

"Hi Jessica" I replied already bored with our conversation and from the look on her face I could see that my irritation showed,

"Anyway" she continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me this Friday" she asked hopefully.

I didn't know what to say, she had asked me that every Monday for the last two months and clearly 'sorry I'm busy' wasn't enough of a hint. "I'm sorry Jessica, but I'm not interested in seeing a movie with you EVER". I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth, they were true enough but probably a little harsh. She obviously thought so too.

" Edward you are such a jerk" she yelled at me, halfway to tears already. I opened my mouth, ready to rephrase in a nicer, less heartbreaking way when she yelled again

"Oh just shut it"

"But Jessica…" I tried to interrupt, but she wasn't done.

"Just get over yourself Edward, I wouldn't want to date someone with an ego as over-inflated as yours anyway". Now I was confused.

"What?"

"You think you're too good for all the girls here, honestly just go back to Alaska and date an Eskimo", I bit my tongue to hide my laugh and decided not to tell her that there are no Eskimo's in Alaska, making fun of her probably wasn't a good idea in this situation.

"Well" she continued, "Don't you have anything to say for yourself". I stayed quiet, praying she would just go away.

"Arrgh, what, now you're so great you can't even talk to me. Edward Cullen you are a jerk and mean and self-centered and arrogant and you have a superhero complex" Jessica half shouted and half sobbed. I knew she was upset and I knew what she said wasn't true but what she said still made me mad.

"Jessica, I am not a jerk, and my ego is NOT over-inflated, I would just prefer to date someone with at least half a brain". I had definitely gone too far, and before I knew what had had happened Jessica had raised her right hand and slapped me across the face, before spinning away, and flouncing off to her friends.

Still rubbing my cheek, I walked away from my car, and met up with Emmett and Jasper in the hall. "Dude what happened" asked Emmett, pointing at my evidently still red cheek,

"I dumped Jessica" I replied

"But you two weren't dating" said Jasper, clearly confused

"I know that" I said, "I just told her I wasn't interested in dating her and she overreacted majorly"

" What _exactly_ did you say" questioned Emmett. I quickly recounted the story, leaving nothing out. Emmett hit me over the head.

"Ow, what was that for" I groaned rubbing my head.

"Do you not know anything about girls at all?"

"Apparently not, what did I do wrong"

"Never ever be mean to a girl when you're shooting her down" Jasper said joining in on the Edward abuse.

"She started it", I defended my self.

"Grow up man" said Emmett, "don't you ever want a girlfriend?" he asked, as Alice and Rosalie walked up to there respective boyfriends and kissed them on the cheek.

"What's going on guys?" asked Alice, when I had finished recounting the story yet again both her and Rosalie were laughing.

" Oh Edward" Rosalie giggled, "did I ever tell you you're an idiot". I raised my eyebrows, questioning her statement.

"Jessica's going to make this sound even worse than it already was, and before you know it you are going to sound like the biggest jerk, and like the most self-centered person that has ever existed" Alice explained as we walked to class

"I hope not" I replied

"She will bro" said Jasper

"Why don't you date anyone here anyway?" asked Emmett yet again

" I told you guys, you two", I pointed to Emmett and Jasper " have already got the only girls with brains at this school", I pointed to Alice and Rosalie,

"I just don't want to date someone incapable of intelligent thought, none of the girls who have asked me out have even tried to get to know me, I mean I just want to date someone who gets me, and likes me for me"

" Dude you sound like a twelve year old girl" said Emmett while Jasper smirked

" Well I think its sweet" said Rose

"Definitely" agreed Alice "Just hold out for the right girl Edward".

Before the guys could hassle me anymore the bell rang, and we all parted ways to our classes. I sat through English bored out of my mind; I had studied Midsummer's Nights Dream at my old school in Alaska already so this whole semester would be a bludge. After History and Calculus it was finally lunchtime.

I walked to our table and sat down, joining the others. Lunch passed without event, as usual Rose and Alice discussed going to the shops after school while Jasper, Emmett and I talked about escaping them. Before I knew it the bell had rang, and I was off to biology.

I sat down at my desk, and looked at the empty chair beside me, when I had come from Alaska almost a year ago, everyone had already had lab partners so I sat on my own. A couple of airheads had tried to swap partners to be with me, but thankfully Mr. Banner had rejected the proposition. Just then Angela Weber walked in, talking quietly to a girl I had never seen before. This girl was beautiful, her long brown hair tumbling down her back in soft curls, her brown eyes warm and welcoming, until she saw me.

She was looking for an empty desk when she spotted the seat next to me; she walked towards it and then glanced at me. Those warm brown eyes I had admired so much flashed cold and she sat down with a groan and began studiously ignoring me. I was instantly taken aback, I didn't want to sound full of my self but I had never got a reaction from a girl like that, normally it was more like instant adoration, rather than hatred. I wondered what I had done to deserve such behavior, I stared at her, completely forgetting about class. Obviously she could tell I was looking at her because she looked up and said with a voice as cold as ice "Yes". I really was confused, why did she hate me so much

" What did I do?" I asked

"Why don't you ask Jessica" she replied, still glaring. I instantly understood, Jessica must have told the new girl what happened this morning, no doubt exaggerating immensely. If that was all then there was nothing to worry about, this girl seemed sensible, I just had to explain.

"Oh that" I said, answering the unspoken question in her eyes, "What did she tell you?". As she told me what Jessica had said with emphasis on the words jerk and egotistical I had to admit it was a little funny how much Jessica had made up. Alice and Jasper were right, now it was all I could do not to laugh.

"Is something funny?" she asked, outraged

"Alice and Jasper were right" I said, she looked confused so I explained further "she **did** make me sound like a jerk"

"Well you are, I can't believe you would call a girl stupid when you are rejecting her" she concluded. I opened my mouth to explain but just as I was about to the bell rang and the girl jumped up, and started to storm out. All of the sudden she tripped, seemingly on nothing, and before she could fall I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her upright. It was pretty funny

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine" she spat, clearly embarrassed as she turned bright red. I watched her stalk out of the lab and realized I didn't even know her name

"Wait, what's your name" I yelled after her

"Bella" she answered, confused by my question and left.

I sat there, watching the other students pour out of the class, thinking about Bella. Bella, which means beautiful. I had found the right girl.

* * *

Bella's POV

I drove to my new school even slower than I usually would, terrified of breaking my new slash really really ridiculously old truck. I followed the signs to the Forks high school, and drove into the car park, pulling up next to a silver Volvo, which looked to be the best car here. That at least was a relief; I didn't need to worry about people teasing my poor old truck. Now I only had three hundred and three things to stress about. As I walked out of the office after collecting my timetable and map of the school, I walked around for a while, when I ran into a girl who looked to be on the verge of tears. " Are you okay", I voiced my concerns. She looked up surprised,

"Well no" she answered "but who are you"

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella"

"I'm Jessica" she sniffed, " wait, Swan, as in Chief Swan?" she asked, suddenly so curious she had forgotten to be upset.

"Yeah, he's my dad" I replied

"I didn't know he had a daughter"

"Well I lived with my mum in Phoenix, but some stuff changed, so I came to live with Charlie". Not wanting to have to explain the situation any further, I quickly changed the subject "So why are you crying" I asked

"Oh, that" she sniffed, instantly reverting back to devastated, "I asked this guy out and instead of just being nice and saying yes or at least politely telling me he was busy, he totally yelled at me and called me stupid" she said hysterically.

"Oh my gosh" I said, honestly shocked at this guys behavior, "That is so mean, why would he do that"

"He just thinks he's so great…" she raved, Jessica kept talking but to be honest, I had tuned her out, I think I got the gist of what she was saying "…I mean what a jerk…", I nodded sympathetically, she was going on about it a bit, but I completely agreed, that guy must be a real jerk.

"What's the guys name?" I asked

"Edward" she spat, "Edward Cullen"

Before she could continue the bell rang, "What do you have first?" she said

"Government, Trigonometry and Spanish" I replied

"Well I don't have Government but I'll see you in Trig and Spanish", said Jessica, visibly brightened by that thought. She walked off leaving me alone in the hall, completely lost. As I started to pull out my map a lanky guy with pimples and black hair approached me. He showed me to class, definitely trying to hit on me. Lets just say I wasn't interested,

"Bye Eric, maybe I'll see you around" I said, trying to get rid of him

"I hope so" he said, and before he could make anymore advances towards me, I pushed the door open and entered class.

Government was boring but tolerable. What wasn't, was Trig and Spanish, its not that the subjects were particularly awful, although Trig is never fun, It was that Jessica was in the same class. I felt bad for her definitely, if I ever met this Edward I would have just ignored him, but her whining was a little over the top. It was never nice to be dumped but for two whole classes she bitched about Edward. And by the end of that time if I ever heard the words jerk or egotistical again I was pretty sure I was going to shoot myself.

We walked to the cafeteria, and it finally seemed like we were straying off the topic of Edward, when she broke off from her sentence about the shops in Port Angeles to nudge me "That him" she said, pointing across the cafeteria.

As I looked at him it was all I could do not to gasp, he was without a doubt the handsomest boy I had ever seen he was tall, but underneath his long sleeve shirt his muscles were evident, and his bronze hair was untidy.

"Oh, wow" I said, instantly understanding why Jessica was so upset about not dating this boy.

"I know, right" she agreed, " but he still shouldn't be such a jerk" she added

I quickly nodded in full agreement, good looks did not excuse his behavior, but it did make it understandable. The minute that thought crossed my mind I scolded my self and gave my consciousness a mini-lecture about how the fact that he was good looking probably just made him more of a jerk and how he was the stereotypical guy who thinks he's too good for anyone. By the time I had finished lecturing I hated this Edward at least as much as Jessica, but I was still curious about him.

"Who is he sitting with?" I asked gesturing towards his table, where he sat with a huge almost bear-like guy, who had his arm around a beautiful blond and a short pixie-like girl, who was sitting on the lap of a tall blond boy.

"That is Emmett" she said pointing to the huge muscled guy, "the girl he has his arm around is Rosalie", she pointed to model-like girl, "The short girl with dark hair is Alice, and her boyfriends name his Jasper" she concluded. I nodded my understanding. "Edward, Emmett and Jasper are best friends, and Rosalie and Alice are best friends too".

Again I nodded taking everything in, I saw Jessica looking at me and added

"Who'd want to be friends with a guy like that." She quickly agreed with me, and we spent a few minutes talking to her other friends, Lauren, a guy named Mike and Angela, who I thought I would get along with well, probably better than I would with Jessica.

Just then the bell rang, and I pulled out my timetable again, "I have biology with Mr. Banner" I announced.

"Oh me too" said Angela, "come on I'll show you the way", as we walked to class we chatted a little about how I was settling into Forks, before entering the labs

"Sorry Bella, but its assigned seating" Angela said walking to the back of the room with apologetic smile. I looked around for an empty seat, all the tables seemed full, until my eye caught the one next to the center aisle, I walked towards it and let out a small groan when I saw who my lab partner would be this year. Edward Cullen.

I slid next to him, not even giving him a glance out of the corner of my eye, studiously ignoring him, as I took notes on the subject we were about to start, cellular anatomy, which unfortunately I had already studied. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I wrote and after a while I looked up at him and said coldly "yes?" it was no mean feat trying to act non interested in him when his eyes looked so deep, emerald green and sparkling. I pulled my self out of their grip, and glared at him, noticing the perplexed expression on his face.

"What did I do?" he asked confused

"Why don't you ask Jessica?" I replied making a great effort not to look directly into his eyes

" Oh that" he said, sounding relieved, "What did she tell you?" As I filled him in he looked like he was on the verge of laughing

" Is something funny?" I asked even madder at him than before

"Alice and Jasper were right" he said, "she **did** make me sound like a jerk"

"Well you are, I can't believe you would call a girl stupid when you are rejecting her" I concluded. His mouth opened to argue, but before could say a word the bell rang, and I quickly jumped up, ready to flee the room. Because I was Bella my dramatic exit was somewhat spoiled as I tripped on… nothing. Before I could hit the ground Edwards arm shot out and he grabbed me, pulling me upright.

"Are you okay" he said, slightly amused

"I'm fine" I shot back, blushing twenty shades of scarlet as I walked out of the room

"Wait" he cried, "What's your name"

"Bella" I said, wondering why he even cared.

**What did you guys think, please review, this story is only my second fanfic, and my first serious one, so let me know what you thought, next chapter should be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward(sobs)**

**thanx to Lulla Sinatra 4 reviewing, i really appreciate it**

**This is just Edwards POV of the events that followed that biology class**

Edwards POV

I walked out of biology, dazed. It was the weirdest feeling, I had just spent an hour being ignored and then insulted but it was by far the best hour of my life. It was embarrassing, and I was never going to admit it but I was head over heels in love with Bella. I had never felt anything so strongly before.

I had an uncontrollable desire to make Bella like me too, and as long as she was friends with Jessica that really wasn't going to happen. Unless I thought, I make Jessica like someone else. Mike. It was perfect, he was by far the most popular boy in school, and there was a dance in two weeks, _and_ I was on the basketball team with him. I smiled as I realized training was today. I went to the basketball courts and started shooting some hoops before practice. It wasn't long before someone walked in, Mike.

"Hey Mike" I said, aiming the ball and dropping it into the net.

"Hey man" he said, grabbing another ball.

"So Mike, who are you taking to the dance" I asked, trying to remain casual

" I dunno"

_perfect_

"You should ask Jessica" I said, "I hear she's single"

"You _hear_ she's single, didn't you like reject her this morning?" he asked skeptically. Dammit. I guess I would have to lie

"Well technically… but don't tell her I told you, she just did that to try to make you jealous" _please fall for it, please fall for it, please fall for it_

"Really!" he looked excited, _yes_. Clearly he was so excited he didn't realize that my explanation didn't really make sense.

"Definitely, you should ask her tomorrow before school"

"I think I will", he looked thoughtful "Thanks Edward"

"No problem" I said, thinking _yes, yes, yes, yes_

"So who are you going to ask" he asked

"Well, I might ask Bella"

"Bella…?"

"Um…" I said embarrassed " I don't know her last name, she's new" I admitted

"Oh Bella Swan, yeah she's hot", Mike nodded with approval. Bella Swan, what a pretty name…and kind of ironic. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Mike

"Bella SWAN doesn't really seem very elegant," I explained.

"Hey you're right" grinned Mike, "She's really clumsy". After that the rest of the team came to practice, and after an hour it was time to go.

I took a shower, and left the gym, waving to Mike and reveling in my perfect plan. I climbed into my Volvo and drove home, thinking all the while about Bella. About her perfectly white skin, the way she had blushed, her brown hair and her lips. I could so easily imagine myself kissing her, leaning in, my hands on her waist, her around my neck, pulling me closer… as I pulled up to my driveway, I heard a honk that pulled me out of my daydream.

I climbed out of the car and walked up to the huge Jeep and glared at Emmett. "Emmett what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. Emmett put his hands up in mock surrender

"Woah man, I just came to play guitar hero like we always do on Mondays" oh yeah, I had forgotten, "but if that's too much of a problem I can just leave" he continued

"No, no, that's fine" I reassured him as we started walking towards the house, "I just forgot that's all".

"Something on your mind?" he asked

"No" I said quickly, too quickly.

"Oh my gosh" he said, stopping in his tracks "Edward, it's a girl"

"What, no" I yelled, but it was too late, Emmett had pulled out his cellphone

"Hey Jasper, get over here… to Edward's…yeah bring Alice too….Edward has a crush…yes on a girl, who else…hahaha nice one"

"Emmett" I growled, but he held up a finger to silence me as he dialed again

"ROSE" He shouted, "Hey babe…listen you have to come to Edward's…he has a crush…OH MY GOSH WHY DID EVERYONE THINK HE WAS GAY… I guess…I don't know who… just come over…yes Alice will be there…love you…see you soon"

"EMMETT, WHAT THE HELL" I roared

"Oh calm down Edward, I had to let everyone know, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so who is she?" Before I could answer he shushed me, "why don't you just wait for the others". So grudgingly I opened the door, thanking God that my parents were out and waited for the others to get here. I heard the doorbell ring and went to the door. It was Alice. She flew at me, wrapping her arms around me

"Congratulations Edward" she squealed as I covered my ears. Jasper grinned and said

"About time" I glared at him. Just then Rosalie pulled up in her car, got out, pulled me inside, shut the door and said

"Tell us everything". I was going to protest, but I wasn't stupid, I knew this wasn't an argument I was likely to win so I caved, and told them everything, from the start of biology, to my little chat with Mike. When I was done Emmett laughed, I raised my eyebrows

"You finally get a crush on a girl and she hates you" he chuckled. I was about to punch him, when Rosalie slapped him on the arm.

"Be nice" she said

"Yeah" agreed Alice "Besides his plan is pretty good". I nodded, and she continued "and I am going to help you".

"NO" I yelled

"YES" yelled Alice, who for such a small girl had a surprisingly loud scream

"Fine" I mumbled. Before Alice could scheme anymore I heard the door open and shut as my parents walked in.

"Hi Esme, Hi Carlisle" said Alice excitedly. They looked around at everyone and looked at me questioningly

"Hi guys" said Carlisle "what are you all up to"

"LEAVING" I said at the same time as Alice said

"We're all helping Edward with his lady troubles"

"Goodbye all" I said as I pushed them out the door.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, it just doesn't fit with the next one, which I will post tomorrow, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward(sobs)**

**I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it really inspires me :)**

**This chapter is both Bella's and Edward's point of view of the next day until lunch time (Bella's starts a little earlier)**

Bella's POV

Another day of school, I thought as I drove, and unfortunately for me another period of Biology, it really wasn't fair that I had to hate someone so hot. I pulled up in the car park and as I walked to class Jessica ran up to me "hey Bella" she said excitedly

"What's up Jessica" I asked, thanking God that she seemed so much happier today

"Mike just asked me out" she squealed

"Mike, what about Edward?" I asked, really confused now

"Oh who cares about Edward, Mike is really good looking too." she said, as she turned away and went to class

"Was it really just about looks?" I wondered out loud to my self, and surprisingly my question was answered

"Yes", I spun around to face the voice behind me, it was that girl…Alice

"Oh hi" I said blushing

"Yeah, Jessica is really shallow, and you know you shouldn't be so mad at Edward, he wasn't as mean as she said he was, he was just irritated"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, she used to ask him out every Monday for two months, and he would always say he was busy, but she never got the message, so he got fed up," she explained.

"No, how do you know about that?" I asked

"Oh Edward told me."

"Really" I asked, surprised

"Yeah, he seemed really bothered that you thought he was a jerk" she said, leaning closer, "don't tell him I told you, but I think he likes you"

"Really" I said again, blushing with unbidden pleasure

"Totally"

"Well I'm glad he wasn't that mean" I said as I thought more about everything that was just revealed to me. "I'm really glad I don't have to feel sorry for Jessica anymore, all her whinging was really getting on my nerves"

"Yeah, Edward told Mike that Jessica only asked him out to make Mike jealous, so that you might forgive him" said Alice as she gauged my reaction to everything.

"That's really sweet" I eventually conceded.

"Yeah" said Alice as she continued "Hey I've got to go to class, but you should sit with us at lunch".

School went by in a blur until biology, I didn't listen to a word the teachers said, all I could hear was Alice's voice repeating: "I think he likes you" "I think he likes you" "I think he likes you". I thought I liked him too.

Which when I thought about it was strange, because the only thing close to a conversation that we had had was me telling him what a jerk he was. I walked into the labs and saw him sitting there, looking at me, it was probably my imagination but I could swear I saw a flash of excitement in his emerald eyes. I sat down hesitantly and before he could say anything started to apologize.

"Edward I am so sorry I was so mean to you, I don't even know you so it was really unfair of me to make a snap decision about you based only on what one person said, I was totally out of line…" I was going to keep going but he held his hand up, amused

"Where did all this come from" he asked gesturing at me

"Oh Alice talked to me" I explained. His eyes narrowed when I said Alice's name. "Is that bad?" I asked confused.

"No, I'm glad you know I'm not a huge jerk, Alice is just such a meddler" he explained. Before I got a chance to apologize again Mr. Banner walked in and the room instantly fell silent. Mr. Banner put on a DVD, which I thought would have meant that I would have some more time to mull over the events of this morning.

But the minute Mr. Banner switched off the lights it was as though Edward was like a magnet, pulling me to him, like some invisible current pulsed through us and I was gripped with the desire to lean over to his side of the desk and just kiss him.So strong was the pull that I was physically grabbing hold of my seat, trying to hold myself there. I stifled a grin and blushed instead when I glanced over and saw that Edward was doing the same thing.

That next hour was like some form of torture. I had no idea what the film was about. When I realized this I was even more embarrassed and flushed a darker shade of scarlet than I had ever thought possible. Recovering slightly I turned to him and said,

"Anyway, sorry I was so judgmental"

"It's no problem", he grinned a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat, "really"

I stuck out my hand for him to shake "start over?" I propositioned. He grabbed my hand and shook it earnestly

"Sure"

"Oh by the way I'm sitting with you at lunch" I announced, hoping I sounded casual. He looked shocked

"Alice invited me" I explained, "It would be rude to say no"

"Yeah it would" he agreed

"Anyway" I continued, "I'm just going to tell Jessica where I'll be and I'll be right over" I said walking away

"I can't wait" he called after me.

Me neither Edward, Me neither.

* * *

Edwards POV

The first two periods in the morning went by in a blur as I thought about Bella. Mike had caught up with me before school to tell me he had asked Jessica to the dance and that she had said yes. After that I was on cloud nine. Until I saw Alice. She was talking to Bella who was blushing. I cringed as I hoped that what ever they were talking about wasn't going to catch up with me later. I had asked Alice what they had been talking about but she wouldn't cave. So basically I was worried. Which was why I was so glad that the bell had just rung. I half walked- half ran to class, eager to see Bella again.

I sat down and waited, until I saw her walk in. As she sat next to me she seemed hesitant for some reason. Before I could ask her what was wrong she started talking really fast

"Edward I am so sorry I was so mean to you, I don't even know you so it was really unfair of me to make a snap decision about you based only on what one person said, I was totally out of line…" As I realized that she was apologizing I smiled and held my hand up, gesturing for her to stop

"Where did all this come from?" I waved my hand in her direction, perplexed

"Oh Alice talked to me" she explained, oh no, what had Alice said. "Is that bad?" she asked. I hoped from her obviously confused expression that whatever Alice had said wasn't that bad

"No, I'm glad you know I'm not a huge jerk, Alice is just such a meddler" I explained. Bella opened her mouth to apologize again and I opened mine to reassure her that this was unnecessary when Mr. Banner walked in, putting on a DVD. It was then that the most curious thing happened.

The minute he turned out the lights it was as though I was taken over by an animal desire to grab Bella and throw her onto the bench, kissing her as hard as I could. But that wasn't going to happen. So I resisted this force, which felt stronger than nature. I gripped the table holding myself back. I realized after a while that Bella was doing the same thing and then watched her face as she glanced at me, first grinning and then blushing deeply as she realized I was gripping the table too. Her blush made things even more difficult for me; she looked so good, not at all beetroot, just delicate.

That hour felt at least one hundred times longer than it actually was. Whatever that film was about, it hadn't been enough to tear me away from the distraction that was Bella and hence I had no idea what the film was about. After a while I looked at her, she was redder than anything I had ever seen before, and it took all my self-control not to kiss her. I watched her skin fade back to ivory, with just a pale flush. She turned to me and said

"Anyway, sorry I was so judgmental"

"It's no problem" I said, meaning every word, I smiled at her, trying to show that I really had forgiven her- not that there was anything to apologize for, really. It had all just been a misunderstanding. "Really" I added

Bella stuck out her hand "start over", she offered, I shook her hand eagerly, noticing that she hadn't said 'friends', it was probably just wishful thinking but I hoped that maybe this was because she wanted more.

"Sure" I said

"Oh by the way I'm sitting with you at lunch" she mentioned. I must have looked surprised because she followed this with, "Alice invited me, It would be rude to say no" God bless Alice I thought.

"Yeah it would," I agreed

"Anyway" she said, "I'm just going to tell Jessica where I'll be and I'll be right over" Bella started to walk away.

"I can't wait" I called after her,

"Oh my gosh please don't tell me I said that out loud" I muttered

"You did" said Jasper as he appeared behind me, his arm around Alice.

"You love her, don't you Edward" teased Alice

"No" I said, "I just really like her", but there was a small part of me that wondered, did I love her?

**Again a short one, but sorry, I will have the next chapter up soon. Please review  
just so you know even if you are not a member you can review my story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)**

**Its my first day of school holidays, to celebrate here's a chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

**This is just Edward's point of view of lunch and onwards**

Edwards POV

I walked with Jasper and Alice to the cafeteria and sat down, clearing my throat as a signal to Rosalie and Emmett to stop kissing. They pulled apart, unabashed and Rosalie asked me about Biology. Because they were my friends, and I knew they would get it all out of me eventually I told them the whole story, including the electricity that had shocked me during the video.

I was just finishing telling them that Bella would be sitting with us when Alice waved her hand and yelled "Over here Bella". I watched as Bella finished talking to Jessica, who looked a little sulky and walked over to our table.

"You were saying?" giggled an amused Rosalie

"That Bella will sit with us today, and you will not embarrass me" I warned.

"Who won't embarrass who?" asked Bella, placing her tray next to mine and sitting down

"Oh no one" said Emmett giving me a very obvious wink. I glared at him, and turned to Bella.

"So Bella, how are you enjoying Forks so far?" I asked

"Oh its okay, very wet but good now", was it my imagination or did she put an emphasis on now.

"Now?" questioned Rosalie, clearly not just my imagination.

"Well yeah" said Bella embarrassed "Yesterday I was lost half the time, and I had to listen to Jessica whine about Edward the whole day"

"Sorry about that" I said

"Oh its okay, kind of funny really" she said as she imitated Jessica " _'I mean what a jerk, who cares if I don't have a brain, I mean a big one, I mean…argh, you know what I mean"._ After a whole day of that, I think anyone would know what she meant, even if they did have half a brain" she concluded. "I'm sorry that was mean of me" she frowned, clearly mad with herself

"No it wasn't" I disagreed "it was funny, I think you were very nice to put up with it for an entire day, no one can blame you for cracking now". Bella blushed, but looked consoled

"Thanks" she said.

"So why did you move to Forks?" I asked

"Oh no reason" she rushed staring at the table

"Come on Bella" said Alice, joining in "Why can't you tell us"

"Because its really no big deal" Bella looked up and realized this explanation wasn't going to cut it and sighed "Well my mum got remarried, to this guy named Phil who plays minor league basketball and travels a lot, she stayed with me while he went away but it made her really depressed" Bella took a deep breath and continued "So I decided it was time to spend some quality time with my dad Charlie". I was stunned by how selfless Bella was

"Wow Bella, I can't believe you thought you were mean" I said, she looked at me, confused, "seriously" I continued "that was really selfless, trading in your own happiness, just to make your mother happy, what a huge sacrifice". Bella looked into my eyes and said

"Actually, it's not such a big sacrifice, in the end, there are the benefits". She blushed and went to put her apple core in the bin. I was confused

"What benefits, what's she talking about" I asked my group

"Um Edward, she was talking about you" explained Alice, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled

"Really?"

"Duh" said Rose, "you two are like perfect for each other, you should ask her to the dance".

I was about to answer when they shushed me, Bella was coming back. As I watched she tripped, again on nothing in particular. Luckily I saw it coming and I jumped up and caught her. I looked at her now red face "we seem to be making a habit out of this" I said as I helped her stand up.

"Yeah I tend to fall a lot" she said, "normally I just hit the ground, having you around to catch me has really been a nice change"

"Get used to it," I said, "because I'm never letting you fall". Oh my gosh did I just say that, the most corny thing in the world, out loud. Judging by her scarlet face I had. Before I could redeem my self the bell rang and Bella, Rose and Alice walked to class, which they had established earlier they had together, leaving Jasper and Emmett to laugh at me. "What is so funny" I asked

"You are so whipped man" said Jasper,

"That girl could twist you around her little finger if she wanted to" agreed Emmett. I was about to argue, but I realized they were right

"I know" I sighed. "After school I'm going to ask her to the dance"

"Good idea" said Jasper

I was nervous but excited about this afternoon, and time trickled by slowly. You know what they say 'time flies when you're having fun, but takes a pit stop when you're waiting for something'. **(A/N okay I made that up, but its true)**

Eventually though the bell rang, signaling the end of school and I all but ran to her truck. She wasn't there yet so I leaned against it and waited. Soon I saw her talking to Alice, who saw me and quickly excused herself. "Hey Bella" I said as I approached her

"Hey Edward" she replied, taken aback but seemingly pleased by sudden appearance.

"Erm…so I was just going to ask you to the dance, but…" I saw her face fall when I said but, so I continued quickly "…but I wanted to know if you'll be my girlfriend as well". I finished, praying she would say yes.  
She bit her lip, not a good sign. My face must have fallen because she hurriedly said

"I was just joking, of course I'll be your girlfriend". My heart stopped beating for a second, then restarted at twice the normal pace. Bella was my girlfriend! Bella was my girlfriend! BELLA SWAN IS DATING ME. I saw Bella staring at me waiting for a reply, so I quickly calmed down and said

"Why did you bite your lip Bella? Are you actually trying to kill me?"

"You started it" she retaliated mimicking "_Erm…so I was just going to ask you to the dance, but…_"

"That's true, I guess"

"Of course it is, I'm always right" she laughed, glancing down at her watch "Hey I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Oh okay" I said, slightly downcast, tomorrow was so far away. I spun around and started to walk towards my car, when she called out

"Hey, Edward" she walked up to me. She was so close I could smell her floral sent, a cross between strawberries and freesias. Then Bella took me by surprise, darting forward and kissing on the cheek, before starting to turn back to her car.

"Not so fast" I said, my voice low as I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. I lowered my head, and raised her chin before leaning in and kissing her. The minute my lips touched hers, my brain shorted out, all that was left was that same feeling as I had had in Biology, as I raised one hand to her hair, and she slid her arms around my neck, entwining my hair in her hands, pulling me closer than ever. I felt as if we were the only two people on earth, just Bella and me. After either seconds or hours we both pulled away, our breathing ragged

"Wow" she said

"Yeah" I agreed "Wow". Bella grinned

"I really do have to go now"

"Oh okay" I said

"Um, Edward, you're going to have to let me go" she said, holding back laughter

"Yeah" I said, reluctantly removing my hands from her waist. I kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow Bella" I said.

I watched Bella climb into the truck and drive home, still a little light headed from our kiss. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out, Alice of course, I had to hand it to her, that girl had impeccable timing.

"Oh my gosh Edward did you ask her to the dance" she said all in one breath

"Yes, and I also asked if she would be my girlfriend and she said YES and then we kissed, and it was amazing Alice, like fireworks, the best ever…" I had begun to ramble so I trailed off and held the phone slightly away from my ear, anticipating the squeal that followed my revelation.

"OMG Edward, that is so exciting, I have to go now though". I was surprised, I had assumed Alice would want to comb over every detail with me

"Oh okay" I said

"Yeah, I have to get every detail from Bella right now"

"Okay, Alice" I said, finally understanding,

"Kay Alice, bye". Poor Bella was about to get attacked by Alice.

**Hey I hoped you liked it, I know things are moving a little fast and I will be slowing it down a little…BUT its not like they have confessed their undying love or anything. In the book they were like soul mates on a first date (BTW I'm not dissing the book in anyway, I LOVE it all)**

**Please review if you liked it, or even if you hated it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)  
Thanks for reviewing!**

This is Bella's POV of after the kiss

Bella's POV

I walked to my car, walking carefully, now would be a really bad time to fall over. I could not believe I had just done that. All I had wanted to do was kiss him on the cheek and instead I had somehow ended up having my first kiss. If I had known how good it would feel, I probably would have kissed my first boyfriend Jacob, but then again it was probably just Edward. He's probably had loads of practice. OH MY GOD HE'S PROBABLY HAD LOADS OF PRACTICE. I'm probably like the fifth hundred girl he's kissed. I freaked out for a while, when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Oh my god Bella, you're dating Edward…" I cut her off

"How many people has Edward kissed Alice?"

"What"

"How many people has Edward kissed?" I repeated

"Why?" she asked perplexed. I explained. "Oh Bella, you are so funny, Edwards like on cloud nine and you're having a mini freak out" she said. I gritted my teeth.

"How many Alice"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but he said he'd only had one girlfriend, Tanya, he's probably kissed her, but I'd say that's it, he's not exactly a spin the bottle kind of guy". One girl, I could handle that.

"Why did he and Tanya break up?" I asked

"Well he thought she really got him, but when he realized that's because she stalked him he dumped her" I was about to laugh, when Alice kept talking, "Besides Bella, you don't have to worry about competition with Tanya, or anyone for that matter"

"Why"

"I just got off the phone with him, and he said that was 'the best ever'" Alice couldn't tell, but I had just blushed deep crimson.

"Really!" I exclaimed, pleased

"Yeah, totally, he goes on and on about you all the time too" Alice said, something in her expression told me that this was the truth, not just something to console me. "Seriously Bella" she continued "he's crazy about you". I smiled

"I'm pretty crazy about him too" I admitted.

"I know you are Bella, the way you two look at each other, anyone can see you're meant for one another, to quote friends 'he's her lobster'". I blushed. The meaning of that quote soon sunk in,

"You think were supposed to be together forever?" I asked, surprised.

"Well yeah, Rachel and Ross ended up together in the end, didn't they?" Alice replied with a rhetorical question.

"Thanks, Alice" I said pleased, and naturally really embarrassed "Just don't tell Edward what we talked about"

"Why?"

"I sound crazy, I don't want him to think I'm obsessed"

"But you are, and so is he"

"I still don't want him to know, it's a bit early to be talking about love"

"OH MY GOD, YOU LOVE HIM" squealed Alice

"NO" I shouted, "NO". But it was too late.

"Bella I have to go call Rosalie, and tell her the good news"

"Please noooo" I begged

"Don't worry, he loves you too, but fine I won't tell him," said Alice as she hung up. Wait, was she guessing or did he say that? I didn't know, but I did know I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

I went to sleep still wondering, thinking about Edward, our kiss and the future. That's when I had my dream

_I was at an alter, wearing a white dress that hugged my curves, then flowed out into a long train, my normally straight hair was curled and well, I looked beautiful. Edward was standing across from me, looking lovingly into my eyes, he was in a tux, Emmett standing next to him, I glanced to my side and saw both Alice and Rosalie wearing blue dresses, looking like they stepped straight off the catwalk. I looked around the church; saw Charlie and Renee on the verge of tears and Jessica looking slightly sulky._

BEEP BEEP BEEP my alarm pulled me out of the best dream I had ever had. Suddenly I heard laughter, I jumped and whipped around. "Dad, what are you doing here?" I almost shouted. Still laughing he said,

"Sorry Bells, I just came in to wake you up, and you started talking about a wedding". I blushed fiercely

"I did?"

"Yeah, you said something about 'Dad don't cry, me and Edward will visit you all the time'"

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Dad, its rude"

"You're right, sorry Bella" Charlie said sitting on the edge of my bed, "so who's Edward". I blushed again,

"Umm, Edward is my new boyfriend", I bit my lip, waiting for Charlie's reaction. I hadn't had a boyfriend before, so I didn't know quite what to expect, would he be all overprotective. Charlie started laughing, first I was relieved, and then a little annoyed. "Is something funny?" I asked.

"Didn't take you long Bella, what was it, like two days". Charlie was right, that was a little fast.

"It feels like longer," I mumbled. Before Charlie could embarrass me further he glanced at his watch.

"Sorry kiddo, got to go to work, we'll pick up this conversation later". I hoped not.

I couldn't believe I had dreamed of getting married to Edward, really I barely knew him, Alice had assumed I loved him, but I wasn't quite sure. I knew what we had was special, but if there was one thing Charlie's and Renee's divorce had taught me it was that you shouldn't rush into commitment. Oh well, its not like Edward had proposed, he had just asked me to be his girlfriend, there was nothing wrong with being excited to see him.

I got dressed with extra care in a navy blouse and a thigh length red skirt that I prayed wouldn't clash with my blushes. I ate quickly, brushed my teeth twice and hopped into my Chevy.

Normally I'm a very cautious driver-the product of being the daughter of a policeman, and being extremely clumsy- but today I drove quickly to school, excited to see my boyfriend. My boyfriend, just the thought of Edward excited me. As I drove into the car park I saw him there. Waiting for me. ME, Bella Swan. I jumped out of the car and bounded towards him. Big mistake. I tripped on some lose gravel and fell, and naturally Edward caught me.

"Good morning" he sang, evidently amused by my clumsiness.

"Morning", I blushed, looking at the ground. He laughed at me and tilted my chin up, before bending down to kiss me lightly on the lips. He broke away, I stumbled.

"Wow, you can actually get clumsier" he said in mock astonishment.

"It's your fault," I grumbled

"Oh?"

"You dazzle me, it's harder to walk when I'm dazzled" I admitted

"I dazzle you?" he asked, amused

"Frequently" I said. He bent down, lightly brushed his lips across my cheek, moved his mouth up to my ear and whispered,

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I can't even think straight when I'm around you"

"At least you can walk straight" I quipped, he laughed

"True, true, now come on, we have to get to biology, or we'll be late" he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and walking me to class.

When we walked in Edward's arm was still around me and everyone just stared at us, their mouths dropped open in ill-disguised astonishment. To be fair I had only been going to school for two days, one of which I had been under the impression that Edward was the biggest jerk on the planet. I blushed, more embarrassed than ever, but Edward just laughed as he sat down.

"Get used to it babe" he said under his breath, so that the class who were hanging on our every word couldn't hear, "It's a small town, our relationship will be the hot topic for a while"

"Oh?" I whispered back

"Definitely, think about it, guy who moved from Alaska a year ago, hasn't shown any interest in any of the girls here" he paused "assumed possibly gay, and a girl who moved from Phoenix two days ago has already captured his heart" Edward smiled at me "around here that's big news"

I had already stopped listening, "I've captured your heart?"

"Well of course, haven't I got yours even a little?" He did. But I wasn't going to let that one go

"Actually no, and I think you're moving a bit fast, thank you very much". Edwards face instantly fell, and I regretted my jibe instantly. "I was just joking!" he looked at me as though I had just announced I had murdered some puppies.

"Why on earth would you do that Bella?"

"It was just a joke, payback for laughing at me when I tripped this morning"

"Well it wasn't funny" Edward reprimanded

" I know" I sighed, before waiting a while and looking back at him, checking to see if I was forgiven. "Are you still mad at me?" I whispered even quieter than we had been chatting before, he smiled crookedly, apparently he wasn't

"No, it was only a joke, besides its impossible to stay mad at you for long"

After biology Edward turned to me

"So what do you have now", I pulled out my timetable and let out a groan

" Double trigonometry"

"You don't like Trig?" he asked

"Well no, but I also have to tell Jessica about us, she's dating Mike now, as I'm sure you are well aware, but she might still be a little upset and I'd rather she heard it from me than someone else".

"Good luck", Edward kissed me on the forehead, before heading to his next class, he turned back to me, "She tends to overreact a little"

"Thanks for the encouragement" I called after him.

When I got to trig Jessica was already there, and from the scowl on her face I guessed she had heard about me and Edward.

"Hello bitch" she greeted me. I rushed into apology mode

"Oh gosh Jessica, don't be mad, I should have checked with you first, but I really like him, and besides you're dating Mike now so I thought you'd be okay"

"Just because I'm dating someone else doesn't excuse you from the laws of friendship" she said

"The laws of friendship?", there are actually laws.

"Yes Bella, the laws of friendship, you never ever date a friends ex-boyfriend, without waiting at least a month and even then getting their expressed permission to date the boy" I was mad at Jessica now, so I took a deep breath, not wanting to make the same mistake that Edward did.

"Okay Jessica, I see your point, but you and Edward never actually dated, and I had only known you for a day, so I think I should be excluded from the 'law', besides I thought you didn't care about Edward at all, because of Mike" I explained/pleaded.

Jessica bit her lip as she considered her verdict

"Okay fine, but you owe me one" said Jessica hesitantly. I got up and hugged her. She had really been pretty reasonable in the end.

Just then the teacher walked in, so I had to sit back down. By the end of the class Jessica had seemingly fully recovered

"So tell me all about how you two got together". I told her everything, with the exception of the whole 'bonding over making fun of Jessica thing' and I had to hand it to her, she seemed really happy for me, perhaps she was a more understanding person than I had given her credit for. I in turn asked her about Mike and she happily blabbed on about that while I kept thinking about Edward. Before I knew it we had reached the cafeteria

"Thanks for being so understanding Jess" I said

"What are friends for?' she smiled, before going to sit with Mike and Lauren who was glaring at me. I walked over to Edwards table glad that Jessica didn't expect me to sit with her.

I sat down with Edward and he kissed me on the cheek "How did it go" he asked sympathetically, expecting a horror story

"Fine" I said, "she was really understanding". Shock flitted across his face before he controlled his expression, smiling at me

"I'm glad".

I smiled back at him and noticed that when he smiled his eyes sparkled with a light that was like the sun. I almost laughed at myself, if I had been reading my own story I definitely would have been gagging now. I tried to look away, to think my most un-gag-like thoughts but I couldn't, I was stuck in his eyes now, but not too far gone to hear the gagging of the others at my table.

"Um guys" said Emmett sheepishly, "When you look at each other like that it makes me want to throw up".

I was torn between crying with embarrassment and crying with laughter. I settled for slightly embarrassed

"Sorry"

"So, Bella" Alice turned to me, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

I almost laughed "Alice, I've living in Forks for like three days, do you really think I'd have something planned"

"Well I don't know, in three days you've managed to get at least four guys to fall head over heels for you". Edward and I both frowned

"Four?" I enquired

"Well sure, there's Mike, Eric, Tyler's been eyeing you too and Edward of course" Before Alice could make things anymore awkward for me I got back to her original question

"Why did you ask what I was doing this weekend anyway?

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping in Port Angeles" she squealed excitedly

"Why?" I asked

"Well, don't take this the wrong way Bella but you totally need some new outfits and a dress for the dance"

I was about to tell Alice off when Edward beat me to the punch,

"Don't be so mean Alice, Bella looks great in everything she wears, and I like her clothes"

I blushed, it was a stupid argument, and I wasn't angry at Alice, she was right my fashion sense wasn't exactly my strong point, but it felt nice having Edward defend me.

"Sorry" said Alice, hanging her head, looking like a little kid who got caught with the cookie jar.

"No your not!" exclaimed Rosalie, "The minute Edward goes away your going to force her to come with you, and you know it".

"Your right, I'm not sorry" sang Alice, "Bella, you are coming shopping with me on Saturday, and Edward, you're not saying a word"

"Um Alice, I hate to disappoint you, but I don't have that much money at the moment, I can't afford to go shopping" I said, not hating to disappoint her at all, but hey, at least I was telling the truth.

"Silly Bella" she scolded, "I'll pay for everything, my parents are like loaded so don't even worry about it". I bit my lip, I didn't like shopping but I was still a girl, and I didn't know any girls who would reject a free shopping trip.

"Just say yes Bella" said Jasper, joining in on our conversation, "Alice's main joy in life is shopping, and if you say no then she'll be a nightmare all weekend".

"Yeah come on Bella" whined at me, turning the puppy dog eyes on. I held my hands above my head in surrender,

"Okay, okay, I'll come" Alice squealed

"OMG Bella, we are going to have so much fun, its going to be so great, and you are going to look sooo cool, and on Monday everyone will be like 'oh my gosh, Bella looks so awesome' and we're going to be like 'duh', and then everyone will like idolize you".

I was scared; I had never seen someone this excitable.

"Like I said, Alice's main joy in life is shopping" laughed Jasper.

**sorry i took so long to upload this chapter, I'm going away on holidays so the next chapter won't be up for another week and a half  
please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm back from holidays, and to celebrate I will post 2 chapters today**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)**

**This is Bella's POV of before, in Port Angeles and afterwards**

Bella's POV

I got dressed in an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans, it was easy to change in and out of, and since Alice would insist on buying me a whole new wardrobe anyway there was really no point in dressing up. I smiled as I combed my fingers through my hair, I hadn't even lived in Forks for a week and I already had every thing I had ever wanted, great friends, who I really got along with, and of course the perfect man. I couldn't believe I had expected to hate Forks, sure it rained a lot but that's what umbrellas were for.

I glanced at my watch. I still had ten minutes before Alice came to pick me up so I decided to check my emails. I had like a million from mom, who had been getting progressively worried at my lack of replies. Before she rushed to the conclusion that I must have died I typed out a quick reply to her latest email.

Mom,  
Everything is great. Of course it's raining. Sorry I haven't emailed you sooner; I've been really busy. I have a great group of friends here, their names are Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, and then there's Edward. Don't panic mom, but me and Edward are dating! I know it's only been like six days since I moved here, but we get on really well. Any way today my friend Alice is dragging me to the shops, she is like obsessed, I am scared.  
Love you mom,  
Bella

I had just finished typing when I heard a car horn honk, that must be Alice; I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, and ran down the stairs. As I passed the living room I told Charlie where I was going, I think he heard me, but he was pretty into the baseball game he was watching. I slammed the front door, and got into the backseat of Alice's car, Rosalie was in the front. Alice gave me a quick once over from the rearview mirror, and frowned at my outfit.

"Oh come on Alice, you were going to make me chuck out whatever I was wearing anyway, what's the point of trying to dress up" My excuse had worked and Alice was laughing

"Bella, you know me so well" she said, pulling out of my driveway.

"Alice slow down!" I yelped terrified, we were going way to fast.

"Never" she said, revving the engine just to freak me out even more. I was about to protest but Rosalie silently mouthed 'don't even bother'. Because we were going at like ninety miles an hour we got to Port Angeles in just under half and hour. Alice smoothly pulled into the car park and hopped out.

"Okay, we need everything" said Alice, pulling out a list, yes a list.

"You have a list?" asked Rosalie amused.

"What does the list say?" I jumped in

"Everything" said Alice with a completely straight face. I looked at the paper she was holding, she wasn't kidding that's all that was written there, just the word everything. I couldn't see the point of writing it down, but I supposed it was funny in a way. Then Alice flipped the paper over, laughing. As I read it I was scared

_Shopping List_

_-new jeans, at least two pairs  
-two blouses  
-a few cute t-shirts  
-a knee length skirt  
-at least three dresses  
-shoes  
-complete outfit for dance  
-a miniskirt  
_…

That was all I needed to read

"Alice I am not wearing a miniskirt" I half shouted

"Yes you are" she shouted back

"NO" I yelled. Alice decided to change tactics.

"Plleeeeeease, Bella" whined Alice, pouting at me and giving me the puppy dog eyes. Normally when people do that I just want to throw up, but Alice was very good at it. Too good.

"Fine" I conceded. Alice squealed. She started dragging me towards the shops chatting animatedly to Rosalie, discussing my outfits with her. I could tell that I was going to have to play Malibu Bella for a while.

Hours or possibly days later, we walked out of yet another shop, arms laden with bags. Port Angeles didn't have very many shops so it was a tribute to their stellar shopping abilities.

As awful as the shopping itself had been I had to admit that Alice had great taste, I felt great in everything she'd put me in. Almost. The miniskirt was awful; it wasn't that short but I fell down so much that I was bound to flash at least once. And my outfit for the dance, the dress was beautiful but Alice was making me wear high heels, and everyone knows that you never put a klutz in heels.

As I was putting all my, well Alice's purchases away my phone rang. I picked it up and smiled, Edward was calling me. I flipped the phone open, "Hello" I said

"Hey Babe, are you doing anything tomorrow" I thought for a second

"Nope, I'm all free, why, did you have something planned?" I hoped so; me and Edward hadn't actually been on an official date yet.

"Well I was thinking we could go on official date" I almost laughed, clearly great minds think alike, Edward continued, "And then you could meet my parents"

"NO" I shouted

"Why?" he asked

"We've only been dating for a week, I'm surprised your parents even know about me"

"Of course they know about you, you're all I ever talk about…" I smiled in spite of myself "… doesn't your dad know about us". I gritted my teeth as I thought about the morning dad heard me sleep talking about my wedding.

"Yes," I admitted, "but through no fault of my own". Edward laughed

"How does that work?". Oh my God, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Um, well I sleep talk, and my dad heard me mention your name". Edward laughed again

"Poor thing, I bet you're as red as tomato right now" He was right.

"It was very embarrassing, and you're being mean Edward" I scolded.

"Sorry" he said, I scoffed. "Okay, I'm not" he admitted before continuing, "I am curious though, what was your dream about?"

"That" I said "is for me to know and for you never to find out" And I meant it, dreaming about your wedding the night after the guy asks you out- it was just too tragic.

"What if I guess?"

"Not even then" I said, but Edward wasn't taking no for an answer

"Were we going to the dance?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no" I sang

"Where we… kissing?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no"

"Where we…" I could practically hear him smirking over the phone "… doing it?"

"Maybe…" I started to sing before his words registered with me, "eww what?"

"Just a guess" Edward defended himself.

"You are sick, why would you even think of that?"

Edward didn't answer right away, clearly this wasn't an over the phone conversation.

"So its settled, I'll pick you up at twelve and we'll have lunch and see a movie in Port Angeles, and then I'll take you to meet my parents"

"Can't we just do the first part?" I begged.

"Seriously Bella, what is your problem?" he asked, getting a little agitated

"It's just a little early" I said

"Bella, do you plan on being with me for a while?" I thought back to my Cullen/Swan marriage fantasy and blushed

"You know I do"

"Well then what is the problem with meeting my parents sooner rather than later, they've heard a lot about you from me and really want to get to know you"

"Well it's just that well…" I was struggling for words "I mean what if they don't like me"

Edward laughed, "Bella, they're not vampires, they're not going to kill you, besides I know they'll love you almost as much as I do"

"I guess" I conceded.

"Well I know, they will love you, there's nothing to worry about"

"Fine" I grumbled, still not happy, I just knew I was going to make a complete fool of my self. "But if they hate me I'm blaming you".

"They won't hate you Bella, stop being stupid". Now I was mad.

"I.am.not.stupid" I said slowly "I just have a sense of self preservation"

"Bella, my parents will not tear you apart"

"Okay, fine, how would you like to meet Charlie" I was relying on him to react like a normal boy and freak out, but he surprised me.

"I'd love to, how about I drop in after you've met my parents"

"Damn!"

"See you tomorrow Bella"

"Bye" I said, hanging up the phone. That was probably a little harsh, it wasn't Edwards fault that he was trying to be the perfect boyfriend. I was about to ring back, when he beat me to the punch.

"Bella, its rude to hang up on people, especially when they are your boyfriend"

"I'm sorry, I was just mad at you, and then I felt bad, and then I was going to ring back but you rang back first. Sorry."

"Okay, you just spoke so fast that most humans wouldn't have been able to understand what you said, but luckily for you I am not most people, I am your boyfriend and hence I understood and hence you are totally and completely forgiven"

"Thank…"

"I am not done yet, you are totally and completely forgiven _if_ you don't say another negative word about meeting my parents"

"Fine, I am sooooooo super happy about meeting your parents, and not at all scared. I am completely and totally sure they will love me and positive I won't do anything embarrassing"

"You think you're being sarcastic"

"I am"

"But you're right"

"I would argue, but then I might not get forgiven"

"Damn right!"

"Good bye Edward"

"God by Bella" I waited for Edward to hang up, "Bella, you can hang up now"

"I hung up last time, you hang up"

"No, you hang up"

"No, you hang up"

"No, you hang up"

"Fine, I will hang up, but only because this game could go on forever, and then we would risk sounding like a cheesy rom-com, _you_ still owe me one hang up". Edward laughed

"Okay fine Bella, next time we talk on the phone I promise to hang up on you"

"Thank you"

"Bye Isabella". How dare he call me Isabella, he knew I hated that name, I had to get him back, I thought for a second before replying,

"Bye… Eddie" Before he could protest I hung up.

**Please REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)**

**This is Bella's POV of before, and after Edward picks her up for their date**

When I woke up I stretched and glanced at my watch, I couldn't believe it, it was already 9:30. I stumbled out of bed-literally and trudged down the stairs, still in my pajamas. I was pouring my cereal when I saw Charlie's note:

Bella,  
Gone fishing with Harry Clearwater, be back around 3, looking forward to meeting Edward  
Dad

I wasn't looking forward to dad meeting Edward at all, mainly because it would mean that I would have met Edward's parents already. Honestly I know that its silly to be scared, I had rung Alice in panic yesterday, and by all accounts Carlisle and Esme were great, but things were going so well with Edward, what if I said or did something to stuff it all up.

So I dressed with extra care, wearing a pre-approved (by Alice) outfit and pulling my hair into a low ponytail. I 11glanced at my watch again, I still had an hour and a half before Edward picked my up for our date, so I cleaned, releasing all my nervous energy into scrubbing the kitchen counter. Alice would have been horrified that I was cleaning in my date outfit, but years of cleaning up after a scatterbrained, extremely busy mom had made me deft and I successfully made the kitchen spotless while keeping my outfit in the same condition, and thank goodness, because as soon as I had finished putting away all the cleaning supplies the doorbell rang.

I skipped to the door and flung it open. Edward was standing at the door, perfect as always, holding a bunch of freesias in one hand. He extended these towards me and said in a clearly embarrassed tone

"Um these are for you, they remind me of you… it seemed romantic at the time but in hindsight it's a little lame". I didn't think it was lame at all, I took the flowers eagerly

"You were right the first time, a very romantic gesture Mr. Cullen and not at all lame."

Edward blushed,

"Thanks"

"Edward, did you just blush?"

"I might have"

"Edward" I scolded, "you know that's my forte."

He gave a small laugh and I beckoned him inside

"Come on in while I put these flowers in a vase" I directed him, pushing the door even wider, welcoming him in.

I searched for a vase while Edward inspected my house. I was kneeling on the kitchen bench, searching the high cupboards, cursing the fact that I hadn't asked Charlie to give me a comprehensive tour of the house, when I spotted a vase at the back of the left cupboard. I pulled it down and filled it with water, putting the flowers in and setting it on the counter. Edward broke the comfortable silence

"Your kitchen is really clean Bella."

"I clean when I'm nervous" I confided.

"What did you have to be nervous about?" I raised my eyebrows; Edward knew exactly what I was nervous about. "Come on Bella, lets get going to the movies".

I ran outside and hopped in the front seat of his Volvo. Edward climbed in as well and gave me one of his crooked smiles- I felt my heart speed up as we pulled out of the driveway. Just as it was slowing down my heart speed up again, put for an entirely different reason

"Edward slow down"

"Relax Bella, I am an excellent driver"

"You and Alice should join some kind of suicidally fast drivers club" I sulked.

Edward laughed and started mocking me,

"For your information we already belong to one, I am the President and she is the Treasurer."

We continued with the same kind of mindless teasing and before I knew it – thanks to the President of the Kamikaze Drivers Association- we were pulling up in front of the cinema.

We walked up to the ticket seller, having previously established that we would see When a Stranger Calls, the only decent looking movie out at the moment. The ticket seller was wearing a top that was at least two sizes too small for her, and as Edward approached she leaned forward, squeezing her breasts together and batting her eyelashes. I frowned, and Edward, being the unbelievably attentive boyfriend that he is, noticed, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I noticed with intense pleasure the look of crushing disappointment on the ticket girls face and gave her a little smile.

"Hi, can we please get two tickets to When a Stranger Calls?" asked Edward, handing the girl some money. She slid our tickets and change towards us and said in that same bored tone that every cinema worker uses,

"You'll be in cinema two, please hold on to your tickets and enjoy your movie"

* * *

In that 90 minutes I learnt something important about myself- I don't cope well with tension. I spent the entire time clutching Edwards arm occasionally jumping and burying my head in his chest. Normally I would be embarrassed but I was way to scared. Edward, on the other hand, was calm and collected throughout the whole ordeal, he even laughed at one point- at the same time I was on the verge of tears.

"What's so funny?" I had hissed at him.

"Its just so ridiculous and clichéd" he had replied.

I had taken my head away from his chest and was staring at him openmouthed, I was about to explain exactly why When a Stranger Calls was in fact full of tension and surprise when the police called the girl and said

"We've tracked the call…it's coming from inside your house."

And with that I let out a horrified gasp and wormed closer to Edward. He gave a little chuckle and said under his breath

"Women", but held me close all the same.

W walked out of the cinema, Edward's arm still around me, and I turned to him and said

"We are never going to see another horror movie ever"

"I liked it!" Edward's statement had me confused.

"I thought that '_its so ridiculous and clichéd_"'

" I didn't like the movie Bella" he said, talking to me like I was a two year old

"What did you mean then?"

"I liked it when you got scared and hugged me" Edward explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was flattered, and of course, as red as a tomato.

"You don't need to make me scared to get me to hug you" I said. And it was true; hugging Edward was one of my favorite things in the world, besides kissing him. As we walked to La Bella Italia I stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward responded by moving me around so that we were kissing full on the mouth.

He moved so one hand was in my hair, the other on the small of my back, pressing me close to him. We stayed like that, stationary on the street, in our own little world for what seemed like forever, swaying to our own rhythm, before we had to break away, both gasping for breath.

We stayed latched on to each other, our foreheads touching, chests moving up and down, before Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"You" he said kissing my face, "are incredible." I shivered, painfully aware of Edward as he started kissing my neck.

"You're pretty good yourself" I gasped, tilting my head back, giving him full access to my throat.

Our moment was interrupted far to soon my an old man who was forced to walk around us grumbling, "Kids these days, all they think about is sex."

We both laughed and kept walking to the restaurant. We sat in a private booth, shielded from the jealous stares of the other female patrons of the restaurant, and, free from Emmett's jibes, basked in each other's presence, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

Once we had finished and paid, Edward turned to me and said, "Alright Bells, time to meet my parents" I was naturally terrified, but tired not to show it, Edward had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend and I knew that me meeting his parents was something he was very excited about. So I jumped into his Volvo and didn't say a word as we drove to his house.

When we got there I gasped, his house was huge. Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side, opening the door. I was about to walk to the house when Edward trapped me against the car.

"You're being very quiet Bella, what _exactly_ are you worried about?" he asked.

"That your parents won't like me, that I'll make a fool out of my self and that in a fit of klutziness I'll break something." I replied with difficulty, Edward was looking directly at me, so close I could see his chest move with every breath he took.

"Well" he whispered, "I am going to make you forget all those things", Edward leaned even closer, kissing my neck lightly. I tried to retain my ability to think, and replied

"Good luck with that." But Edward could hear the uncertainty in my voice, and he smelled an easy victory. He leaned in again and kissed me softly on the lips.

All thoughts of fear, of anything that was not Edward had been banished from my head, my brain had shorted out as soon as his lips touched mine, and he was all I could think of: _Edward, Edward, Edward_. Too soon he broke away, taking my hand and leading me to his house. I followed blindly, still a little dazed. Edward squeezed my hand, before ringing the doorbell. In a few seconds the door was answered by an older man. He smiled and spoke in a voice eerily similar to Edward's,

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, you must be Bella, come on in." As Edward and I walked inside Carlisle turned towards the back garden and called loudly, "Esme, Edward and Bella are here". As we walked to the kitchen I saw a women with the same emerald eyes as Edward emerge from the garden, pulling off her gloves, and dusting off her jeans. She extended her hand towards me and said, or rather sang in her light musical voice

"Hello, I'm Esme, its very nice to met you Bella." I shook her hand,

"Hi, its nice to meet you too." Edward laughed, and I looked at him quizzically,

"Oh please Bella, you were terrified of meeting my parents." I instantly turned scarlet, and whacked Edward on the arm. He just smiled his crooked smile and instantly I had forgiven him. Carlisle and Esme smiled at us and Esme exclaimed

"You two are so cute! And you're right Edward, Bella's blush is adorable." Edward grinned,

"I know," he said, slinging his arm around my neck. We stayed in the kitchen for a while, eating some delicious brownies that Esme had made before Edward turned to me and said, "So do you want to see my room." I nodded, and he led me up a winding staircase. We passed lots of rooms in the long corridor that followed the staircase before making our way right to the end of the hall. Edward stopped me and gestured towards the last door,

"My room" he said, opening the door and walking me inside. His room was beautiful. The southern wall was one huge window, and I could tell it was one of those rooms that relied on natural light. He had a large bed in the center of the room, and a long black leather couch. One entire wall was taken up with CDs, and the floor was covered with a thick golden carpet. The walls were hung with a darker fabric. I pointed to the fabric confused, and Edward answered my unspoken question "Good acoustics."

"What's with the millions of CDs?" I asked

"I buy a lot of music, is that a problem Miss Swan?"

I ran my hand along the CDs, taking in the versatile genres. "There's just so many" I mused. Edward walked over to stand beside me, placing his hand on my back.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked

"Lets play 20 questions" I said, excited to learn more about my boyfriend.

"Okay" he agreed, "You go first." I thought for a while

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Pink", okay, I made a mental note, _favorite colour pink_, wait…

"PINK? Why pink, isn't that a little girly"

"It's the colour you turn when you blush" I was once again flattered, and to prove his point I flushed the colour he claimed to love so much.

"Its stupid to base a favorite colour on someone else" I stated, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, what's your favorite colour?" he asked. _Damn_, he'd caught me

"Emerald" I muttered, defeated.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked. _Idiot_. I dragged him to his mirror and pointed at his reflection, specifically at his eyes. I saw understanding in his eyes and he smiled and kissed me lightly, "So based on your assessment we are both stupid"

"Yes"

"I guess we are, stupid, silly teenagers in love", he teased. I had a momentary freak out when I thought he was saying he loved me, _I'm not ready for this, not at all_, but then I realized he was just joking with me, and let out a small sigh of relief. I reached for his hand and entwined it with my own, kissing him on the cheek. After that we kept playing 20 questions, learning stupid insignificant things about each other before I noticed the time, 5:30.

"Time to go to Charlie's" I said. As we walked out the door, I turned around, saying good-bye to Carlisle and Esme when I saw the piano, slightly to the left. It was beautiful, "Who plays?" I asked pointing at it.

"Oh Edward does" replied Esme, "didn't he tell you he was musical". I glared at Edward

"No, he didn't, but next time that we come over I'm making him play" I said. Edward pushed me out the door, and Carlisle called after us,

"Looking forward to it."

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thanks heaps for reviewing, they make me so happy, my brother is all "I hate your story, its stupid" but I'm like "Hell, as long as my reviewers like it I dont care what you think" So yeah, when I get reviews i like squeal and get super excited:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)  
****This is Edwards POV of meeting Charlie. And then its Bella's POV for a while**

Edwards POV  
As I hopped into the car, I started to worry about meeting Charlie, I hadn't really thought about it at all -too focused on getting Bella to meet my parents- but now I realized how nervous I was. Suddenly I completely empathized with how Bella had felt.

I contemplated every movie and book I had ever read, and in every one the father always hates the boyfriend.

I had never met a girl's parents before, my only previous girlfriend being Tanya, and we never really got that serious. Tanya and I had dated for a month and before I had found out about the whole stalking thing I had thought that we really connected. But how I felt about Tanya was nothing compared to my feelings about Bella.

Spending the whole day with Bella had just confirmed to me what I had already known; Bella and I were perfect for one another. We understood what the other was saying and could have entire conversations without saying a word. Now all I had to do was get her father to like me.

When we got to Bella's house she almost leapt out of the car, before I had even undone my seatbelt, tripping only once, she made it to my side of the car.

"Now its you being all quiet, what are you worried about?" she asked

"Pretty much the same thing as you were" I replied

"Edward, I think it's highly unlikely that 'in a fit of klutziness you'll break something'" I laughed despite myself and Bella continued, "Now I would give you the same brainwashing treatment you gave me before I met your parents, but I would say there's a 98 chance that Charlie's watching us right now, and I don't really think that's something he necessarily wants to be confronted with."

"Absolutely" I nodded in agreement, although secretly disappointed that I wouldn't get a kiss. Bella could tell what I was thinking and gave a coy little smile,

"Of course I could always brainwash you later" she teased.

"Yes please" I laughed back, but meaning every word.

Bella gave a final laugh, then grabbed my hand, dragging me to her house. She rang the doorbell and threw a reassuring glance my way. The door swung open to reveal Bella's dad. Bella dropped my hand and stepped towards her dad. "Dad this is Edward, Edward this is dad" she introduced.

"Hello Chief Swan" I said, extending my hand towards him.

"Call me Charlie, Edward", Charlie smiled, shaking my hand firmly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella let out a small sigh of relief as she realized her dad wasn't going to murder me. I too was relieved, no, ecstatic that her dad seemed to like me.

Bella excused herself to go make the dinner, I had offered to help but she had declined, giving the old 'too many cooks in the kitchen' excuse. I think she feels me and Charlie need male bonding time. So Charlie and me sat in front of the TV, watching the football. During the ads we would chat a little, the conversation stunted and awkward until Bella came in and announced

"The lasagna's in the oven, it should be ready in about half an hour"

With that Bella sat on the couch, between me and Charlie. From here the conversation was more flowing, and much to Bella's embarrassment, mainly centering around her. At the beginning of the next ads Charlie muted the TV and turned to Bella saying,

"So what did you kids do today?"

"We went to see When a Stranger Calls," here Bella gave an involuntary shudder, "and had lunch in Port Angeles, then we visited Edward's parents and came here" She replied.

"Sounds like you're in it for the long haul, huh Edward". In the aftermath of Charlie's question many answers came to mind, some so cheesy and chick-flick worthy I almost vomited. I settled on the least "my daughters date is a stalker"ish type answer and replied

"Yes sir" and I meant every word; I couldn't imagine a world without Bella. Interrupting my little moment, under his breath, but loudly enough so that we could all hear Charlie started to hum the wedding march

"Dum dum da dum, dum dum da dum".

Bella turned scarlet, clearly completely mortified. She hit her dad hard on the arm

"Dad" she hissed, "I can't believe you"

Clearly there was some inside joke I was missing.

* * *

Bella's POV

After Dad did the most awful, embarrassing thing ever, it all went down hill, though I had recovered slightly from the marriage comment by laughing it off as completely random and suggesting that "maybe you should marry Edward dad, if you're so desperate". Edward and Charlie had laughed and I hoped that it was the last I would ever hear of it.

After the beginning of the end the football came back on, and the TV captivated Edward and Charlie, all their attention focused on overgrown men in running around with a ball, giving each other occasional brain injuries. I took this opportunity to sneak off and call Alice. I hadn't told her about the whole wedding thing before, so needless to say she was amused but agreed that it was a terrible situation.

Alice approved entirely of how I had dealt with it. After chatting for a few more minutes I walked out of my room, to the lounge room, where my boyfriend and my dad both sat, eyes fixated on the television. I was about to sit back down, when a funny smell wafted in from the kitchen. I sniffed, burning.

I gasped and ran to the kitchen, my lasagna ruined! The lasagna that I had so carefully prepared, ready to amaze Edward with my culinary skills.

'NOOO!" I verbalized my devastation.

Charlie and Edward both came running.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Edward urgently. I simply showed him the ruined lasagna. Then he and Charlie started laughing.

"Is something funny" I hissed, furious, how dare they laugh at a time like this.

"Bella," explained Charlie "we thought something bad was happening"

"You don't call this bad?"

Edward tried to elaborate on my dads answer, "Come on Bella, we were just watching he football, and then all of the sudden we hear someone screaming NOOO…" He lapsed into laughter again, and Charlie continued, still chuckling

"And then Edward turns to me and goes… 'Oh my god I bet she's fallen'", Edward took off where Charlie had stopped,

"And so we rush in here and you're crying about burnt lasagna." I scowled at Edward and turned back to the source of my horror.

"What am I supposed to do about dinner now?" I asked

"Don't worry Bells I'll just order pizza" said Charlie, phone in hand already.

* * *

Lasagna would have been so much better.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I had trouble writing this one, next chapter will be better. Please** **review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing, I've reached over 1000 hits so YAY!!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)  
****This is Bella's POV of Monday**

Bella's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up suddenly and jumped out of bed. Before Edward left last night he promised to pick me up from school. Edward was picking ME up for school. I got dressed in a hurry, and brushed my hair before I flew downstairs and quickly ate some cereal. I glanced at my watch; Edward would be here in ten minutes. What was I supposed to do for the next ten minutes? I couldn't come up with anything so I remained sitting and jiggled my leg and planned my opening line

_Hey_

_Hi_

_Nice day isn't it_

_Thanks for picking me up_

HONK HONK- Edward was here. I grabbed my bag and strolled to the car, trying to appear casual, I jumped in his car and Edward threw me one of my favorite wonky smiles.

"Hi" I stuttered, "Thanks for picking me up." Edward lent over and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before starting to back out of my driveway,

"Don't be silly, you're my girlfriend, I'll pick you up everyday if you want"

"Okay" I agreed a little too fast. Edward laughed a little and speed towards school. I wasn't even going to try to make him drive slow today, yesterday I had learned that that was a fruitless task.

We got to school far too quickly and since we didn't have biology until after lunch we went our separate ways.

I sat through English in my own little world, I had read Wuthering Heights so many times that I could recite huge chunks off by heart so there was no danger of me missing anything. I thought instead of Edward, his bronze hair and sparkling eyes, the way when he kisses me he holds me so carefully yet with so much strength and self-assurance…

"Hey Bella" hissed Eric, leaning over to me, interrupting my chain of thought.

"Yeah Eric?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me this Friday?

"Sorry Eric but I'm already going to the dance with Edward, my boyfriend"

"Are you and Cullen dating?" Duh Eric, what was I supposed to say, No we are not, even though we're always kissing and I just said he was my boyfriend'?

"Yes Eric we are"

"Oh, maybe when you break up then" My mouth literally fell open and I choked back a laugh I couldn't wait to tell everyone about this.

* * *

(They're all at lunch now)

"And then" I paused, "he goes 'Oh, maybe when you break up then' and I'm like about to fall off my chair laughing" I finished recounting my story. Alice and Rosalie and I had all lapsed in to fits of giggles and Emmett and Jasper were shaking with laughter, these reactions I had expected, it was Edwards that surprised me. His mouth was a thinly set line and he looked furious. I stared at him surprised, "your not actually jealous are you Edward?" I asked.

"No I just really want to rip off Eric Yorkie's head"

"Yeah because if you don't I will definitely find myself actually wanting to date him" I replied dryly before leaning over and kissing Edwards cheek, "Don't blame Eric for my irresistibleness" I joked.

"I don't" he replied, finally cracking the smile I love so much and kissing me on the cheek, before moving to kiss my mouth, I leaned in… and then we heard the distinct sound of four people all clearing their throats at the same time. Edward and I pulled away.

"Sorry" I said, not sorry at all.

"_Anyway_" said Alice "after the dance on Saturday everyone is going to sleep over at Edwards" she announced.

"Why Edwards?" asked Edward

"Because your house is the biggest, duh"

"Okay, I'll check with my parents but that should be fine"

"We can all camp out in the living room and watch movies, its going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Alice. I wonder how I am going to convince Charlie to let me have a sleepover at my boyfriend's house, even though everyone would be there and he had liked Edward I didn't think there was a big chance he would say yes.

Then I came up with the answer, Alice. Charlie had met her briefly after our shopping trip but she had him wrapped around her little finger, it seems he is especially susceptible to Alice's charm, I was sure that if she unleashed her full powers and her puppy dog eyes she could convince him to let me go.

"Alice I'm going to need you to come with me when I ask my dad if I can go to Edward's"

"Why?" Alice asked

"Alice my dads going to need convincing that if I go I will not just be doing it with Edward" here Edward blushed, "and as the organizer of the sleepover I think you are best suited to do that convincing."

Alice let out a little trill of laughter and said "No problem Bella, I'll go home with you when Edward drops you off and do my best to convince him"

"If you do your puppy dog eyes again then you'll be able to convince him that Emmett is a world class ballerina" everyone laughed before I continued, "seriously he is like putty in your hands, when you left my house he was all 'that Alice is a lovely girl, I'm glad you've got such good friends'"

"Then I'm your girl Bella"

The bell rang- _yes_- I have biology. The others all went off to their separate classes and I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to class. He laughed and ran with me. Due to my eagerness we were the only ones in the lab, and the lights were off.

"Why were we in such a hurry Bella?" asked Edward.

"No reason"

"You are so absurd, did you know that?" said Edward, bending down to kiss me, his lips slowly grazing mine, I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, anticipating the taste of him… and then the light flickered on and Mr. Banner cleared his throat, unimpressed. Behind him a few students were standing, mouths open. Unfortunately Lauren was one of those students, she gave me the biggest death stare ever and mouthed 'slut'. Edward saw this and tightened his grip on my waist, glaring at Lauren. Then Mr. Banner spoke

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen if you could please restrain yourself until after class"

"Sorry sir" Edward and I said together, hanging our heads, I was at this point bright red. We took our seats and started to listen to Mr. Banners lecture on the cellular anatomy of onion root. We had both done this lab before so we started to pass notes:

_Hey Bella_

Hey Edward

_How boring is this_

So boring

_How embarrassing was it when Mr. Banner caught us_

I know, I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed

_Yeah, and I really wish he hadn't interrupted_

Me too

_I'm having a difficult time obeying him_

Huh?

_Restraining myself- you're making it very difficult_

Sorry

_Don't be sorry_

Okay

"SWAN, CULLEN, DETENTION THIS AFTERNOON" yelled Mr. Banner, banging his ruler on our desk.

_Crap_

Damn

_We should probably stop passing notes now, or we might get detentions for the rest of the week_

Probably

_Bye Bella_

Bye Edward

I tried to refocus on Mr. Banners lecture, but Edward wasn't making things easy for me. He had taken my hand under the table and was tracing patterns on it, his feather light touch making it very difficult to concentrate. So I decided to get him back, I slipped my ballet shoes off and started running my foot up and down his leg. The minute I started Edward stopped breathing, I kept sliding my foot up-down, up-down "Oh God Bella are you trying to murder me" Edward moaned softly. I smirked, mission accomplished. I put my shoes back on.

* * *

I finished gym- insert involuntary shudder here- and waited outside Edward's class for him. He walked out chatting to Jasper and Emmett intently and didn't spot me. So I tiptoed behind him-careful not to trip- and slipped my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who" I trilled. Edward laughed

"Hmmm… Is it an angel?"

"Nope" I trilled. Edward spun around, catching me in his arms,

"Liar" he growled lowly kissing me softly. That wasn't enough for me and I parted my lips, willing him to deepen the kiss.

"Um hello" yelled Emmett pulling us apart -literally- "Not all of us want to look at that" I whipped my head around, not only did Jasper look like he was going to puke but Lauren was glaring at me again and Eric was glaring at Edward.

"Its not our fault we had some unfinished business from biology" said Edward, throwing a quick grin at me. Emmett opened his mouth to request more information before shutting it,

"You know what, I don't even want to know".

"Ready to go to detention Bella?" asked Edward

"Yep, just let me call Alice, thank goodness Dad is working late at the station today so he need never know about our detention" I replied, pulling out my phone, I dialed Alice's number, "Hey Alice" I said when she picked up.

"Hey Bella"

"Change of plans, me and Edward got a detention"

"Why?" she asked, I thought back to Emmett and Jaspers reaction to our kiss before replying,

"You don't really want to know"

"Oh my god were you guys having sex on the lab benches?" WHAT, how could Alice think that, we had only been dating for a week, I mean I guess we are a pretty close couple but still what did she think I was, a slut?

"WHAT"

"Just a joke, jeez Bella." thank goodness.

"Anyway do you think you could go home with Jasper and come with me to tell Charlie tomorrow?"

"Sure" she replied before continuing, "Hey, what are you going to tell your dad when you come home late?"

"Well he actually works late on Mondays, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Lucky you, I remember when I got a detention for passing notes with Jasper my dad took away my credit cards for two weeks." I laughed before replying,

"Sucked in"

"Bella, you can't tell but I'm sticking my tongue out at you." said Alice sulking. I was about to laugh at her again when Edward captured my attention and tapped his wrist

"Sorry Alice, must go, I'm afraid detention calls." I shut my cell phone and turned to Edward "I'm ready for detention now.". Edward smiled and slung his arm around my shoulders, steering me in the direction of the room we would be having detention in. I followed blindly, having no idea where we were going. We got to a room near the janitors closet before Edward stopped

"Get ready for the most boring hour of our lives, seriously we aren't allowed to do anything, so you basically have to pick a spot on the wall and stare at it." he said grimly

"Aww sweetie, I'm getting ready for an hour of staring at you, it shouldn't be that boring." I said in my cutesy voice. Instead of pretending to vomit like any normal boy would Edward smiled at me,

"Well pumpkin, babe I'll be staring at you too." I laughed out loud, that man beat me at my own game.

"Come on Edward we have to go or we'll be late for detention."

"Yeah, I would hate to miss a minute of being detained." Edward grumbled under his breath. I swung around and stuck out my tongue before pushing the door open and walking inside.

It was completely silent as Edward and I walked up to the teacher in charge and handed her our detention slips. She took them and signed hastily before pointing us to the two tables in the middle of the room. The class was filled with a whole range of students; some dropkicks you could tell spent half their lives in here, some dumb blonds chewing gum and twirling their hair while they eyed Edward, a nerd who looked completely stricken to even be here and I could go on. I looked up and realized that the teacher was now completely absorbed in her crossword, I looked around and noticed that others had realized this too, the dropkicks had started writing on the table, the blonds doing each others hair, and the nerd getting an early start on his homework. I saw Edward pull out a piece of paper and neatly writing something on it before sliding it over to me. I unfolded the paper and read:

_Hey babe, I guess we got lucky and got the teacher who couldn't care less what we're doing as long as we don't disrupt her from her puzzle_

I guess we did I scrawled back before passing the paper back:

_In light of that I suggest we play a little game_

A silent game?

_Yes_

What kind of game did you have in mind?

_Hmmm… how about 20 questions, but written down_

Sounds good, but I think last time we played we pretty much asked all the questions you can

_Nope, I can still think of some_

Okay then smarty-pants you can go first

_Okay, Bella what is your favorite kind of fruit?_

What a weird question… mango. What about you?

_Strawberries, Why do you like mango?_

I don't know it tastes good. Why do you like strawberries?

_Because you smell like strawberries so they remind me of you, what is your favorite thing about Forks?_

Stalker Alert (jokes), my favorite thing about Forks would have to be you! What is your middle name?

_I'm glad you like me so much; my middle name is Antony, what's yours_

Marie, and I don't 'like you so much' I just hate Forks (joking again 8D), Dogs or Cats?

_I'm very glad you're joking, definitely Cats, dogs smell so bad, you?_

Dogs for sure, cats are so stuck up.

I was pondering what my next question would be, we'd asked most of them last time we played when the reply when the teacher stood up and announced "Its time to go now", upon this announcement everyone instantly stood up and rushed out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe that its only been a week since I came to Forks" I mused as we walked out of detention, "so much has happened already".

"I know" replied Edward, "On one hand I feel like I've been with you forever, and on the other whenever you're around time goes by so fast"

"Mmm"

"Come on, let's get you home before Charlie finds out about detention" said Edward, glancing at his watch.

"If you're driving I don't think we have anything to worry about", with that Edward threw back his head and laughed,

"That's true", he admitted as we walked towards his Volvo. Edward walked around to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. I climbed in, trying, this time successfully, not to trip. As I had predicted we got to my house in record time, I glanced at my watch,

"You know Edward, Charlie won't be home for a good half an hour, so next time you can afford to go a little slower." Edward shook his head, clearly disagreeing

"Not if I want time to do this" he said softly, leaning over to my side of the car and brushing his lips against mine. I pulled away in due course and unbuckled my seat belt, then jumped out of the car,

"Not that I don't enjoy it when you do that, but I really would appreciate it if you drove slower next time, daughter of a cop remember"

"Fine" Edward conceded, "but if it was anyone but you…"

"See you tomorrow Edward"

"Bye Bella, I'll pick you up bright and early tomorrow"

**I hope you like this chapter, next chapter: the dance**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Thanks for Reviewing, I was so excited cause I reached over 1000 hits, as a congratulations my mum got me Twilight badges, it sounds lame but it was so cool!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)  
****I've skipped forward in time and its Saturday (the day of the dance) From Bella's POV**

Stupid Dance. Stupid Alice. Stupid Rosalie. It's their fault that I'm currently being held hostage at Alice's place while her and Rosalie do my makeup and my hair and make sure I look 'perfect for Edward'. Actually I'm adding Edward to my Stupid List: Stupid Dance. Stupid Alice. Stupid Rosalie. Stupid Edward. If it weren't for Edward I wouldn't have a date, and hence would have an excuse not to come.

What nobody seems to understand is that dances for me are a form of torture, of public humiliation. For me dances are a backdrop for all sorts of disasters to occur, twisted ankles, bruises, ripped dresses. I learnt this early on and had previously been able to avoid dances in any form, but my new found 'friends' don't understand. They acknowledge that I'm clumsy, but instead of allowing me to escape they tell me that 'Edward will catch you when you fall'. So instead of lying on my bed, comfortable and reading a book, I'm basically strapped to a chair while Alice and Rosalie pluck and preen, they apply foundation and bronzer and blush (because I so need help in that area) and eye shadow and lipstick.

When they first picked me up from my house at three- four hours before the dance even begun- I thought they were joking, unable to comprehend how it could take someone so long to get ready, but after a while, I understood. Alice and Rosalie were perfectionists when it came to make-up, in their element, treating it as an art. And as I stare at my reflection in the mirror, I have to hand it to them; they know what they're doing. My once plain features are accentuated and they've managed to give me cheekbones,

"Guys, I look beautiful" I say amazed

"Wait till you've got your dress on, you'll probably give Edward a heart attack" laughed Alice. I slipped my dress on, it was a blue halter neck dress that went just past my knees, it was low cut but still conservative. I still wasn't happy about being forced to wear heels but they did make my legs look longer.

"Bella, now that your perfect me and Alice have to get ready" said Rosalie, already starting to apply her foundation. It had taken the girls two hours to get me ready, but somehow they managed to get themselves ready in only half an hour. They put it down to practice. Rosalie looked even more beautiful than usual, and I could feel my self-esteem take a hit as I looked at her in her red dress, her perfect figure accentuated by the low neckline and short hem. Alice was wearing a form fitting pink dress that went all the way down to the floor, it was patterned with flowers apart from the dusty rose ribbon that wrapped around her waist, knowing Alice it was probably some famous designer.

By the time we were all ready it was 5:50, and we had forty minutes before the boys picked us up at 6:30. So we sat around, careful not to crinkle our dresses, and shared stories about past dances.

"And then he grabs my hips, and starts to grind, and I'm like shocked because I just told him I had a boyfriend" finished Rosalie, most of her stories seemed to involve boys falling all over her- probably because that's all they did.

"At least this year you've got Emmett, no guy would dare to even go near you with him around" said Alice jokingly, although she was 100 correct, Emmett could look really scary at times.

Alice's stories had all involved dresses, and people spilling things on them. I personally tried to avoid telling the others anything about past dances because to be completely honest they all involved deep-set humiliation. I couldn't escape completely and was forced to tell the story of the time when I twisted my ankle dancing, and my date was forced to carry me off the dance floor. Needless to say Rosalie and Alice got a huge kick out of that, and were still laughing hysterically when the boys rang the bell.

"Oh Edward" said Rosalie, still laughing, "you've got your hands full tonight, she's a menace on the dance floor". I blushed furiously, and hit Rosalie hard on the arm. I needn't have worried, Edward hadn't heard a word, he was staring at me eventually he cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes,

"You look so beautiful Bella, I'm going to be the envy of all the guys tonight" I blushed,

"Yeah, until I put my heel through your foot, seriously Edward, look what Alice made me wear" I said, extending one of my legs towards him. Edward examined my leg for a little longer than necessary before turning to Alice,

"Thanks" Alice threw back her head and laughed,

"Any time Edward, she makes a good Barbie doll" I scowled at Alice before stepping outside. Alice and Jasper as well as Rosalie and Emmett were going to the dance in Emmett's jeep, much to the disappointment of the girls, but Jasper managed to calm them down, promising that it would make a statement about stereotypes. Edward and I were going in his car, I spun around looking for his Volvo, unable to find it I turned to Edward and raised my eyebrows questioningly, he replied pointing towards a Mercedes Benz. My mouth dropped open in shock

"Its Carlisle's, he let me borrow it for tonight" explained Edward, holding the passenger door open for me, I climbed in carefully. I hadn't thought it possible but Edward drove even faster than usual, but instead of being scared I had to marvel at how smoothly the car ran. As we pulled up to the school, were the dance was being held people stared at the car, clearly wondering who owned it. Edward parked the car smoothly and got out, walking around to let me out. I smiled at him and noticed the envious expressions of the girls around me; I pulled myself closer to Edward and kissed his cheek.

We walked inside and I stifled a giggle, it was just so small town, crepe paper covered the gym and there was a huge welcoming sign made out of butchers paper. Music was thumping and the floor was vibrating. Edward gave my hand an encouraging squeeze and led me out to the center of the dance floor.

It was strange, but with dancing with Edward was fantastic, I was hesitant at first but soon, comforted by his firm grip on my waist I gained confidence and I started to dance in earnest. What I hadn't told anyone was that I had actually done dancing lessons and was quite good, but the minute someone started watching me my clumsiness took over. Tonight it seemed like we were the only two people there and I felt free.

Love In This Club by Usher came over the speakers and I pulled Edward closer, surprising him, I started to move my hips to the rhythm, against his. Edward, who I had previously deduced could do everything was of course an excellent dancer and started to dance with me, matching my every step. We were like two pieces of a puzzle and danced close, never looking away from the other person's eyes.

The song came to a close and a slower song came on, we adjusted so that my head was against his chest and his arms around me, we swayed to the beat, I was so close I could hear his heart beat in his chest, and at that moment I felt whole.

I reached up and kissed him softly, he responded gladly, and we kissed passionately, moving in sync, and after a while I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, I parted my lips. I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth and I almost gasped, he was amazing, our tongues danced for the first time and I could taste his love for me in his kiss. Too soon we were forced to part, both gasping for air.

"Wow" panted Edward. I nodded my head in wholehearted agreement

"Yeah, I think I need a drink"

We walked to the drink tables and met Alice, she eyed me and I could tell she had seen our kiss,

"Having fun Bella?" yes she had definitely seen us kiss, "Bella you liar, you're a great dancer, I saw you grinding with Edward, that's talent"

"Well Alice I guess once you find a good partner anything's possible" I replied grinning at Edward, he smiled back and kissed me on the forehead.

Edward then volunteered to go get some more ice, as his car was the fastest. Alice was whisked away by Jasper to dance so I was standing there on my own, but not for long.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Mike" I sighed.

"Do you want to dance?" NO I DON'T WANT TO DANCE, I felt like shouting

"No thanks Mike" all I really wanted was for Mike to go away, even though he was dating Jessica he was always staring at me.

Then, when I thought he was going to go away he grabbed me roughly around my waist and shoved his tongue down my throat.

"MIKE, MIKE GET OFF" I yelled when he took a breath, pushing him away He wouldn't budge and kissed me again, and my refusal seemed to make him more determined, he pulled me closer and kissed me even harder. So I just switched off, and stood completely still, not moving, not returning his affection or rejecting him, eventually he stopped and stormed off. I looked around, Jessica looked livid and Edward who had just walked in, dropped the ice he was holding, looking very surprised. Oh My God what would Edward think; it must look like I was cheating on him. He stormed forward looking absolutely furious and I winced, anticipating the worse.

**Oh I know I'm mean, please review, next chapter up soon  
****Dresses on profile(hopefully)  
****Please review, I want to see if I can get to a total of 50 reviews before I update again**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)  
Thanks for Reviewing, as always I really appreciate it. I loved how many people were super mad at Mike  
****This is Bella's POV of directly where we left off, and then Edwards later on**

Bella's POV

And then Edward strode right past me, anger still evident on his face. He must be so mad he can't even face me and had go away and clam down. But then he came right back, dragging Mike behind him. He threw Mike down to the ground and started yelling,

"How dare you Mike, I thought we were friends, but then you kiss my girlfriend behind my back and without her permission. You cheat on your girlfriend, who by the way I helped set you up with, right in front of her. Mike you are a sorry excuse for a person."

By the time Edward's rant was finished Mike had stood up, but he didn't look sorry at all,

"Bella wanted me to kiss her, its not my fault Bella's a slut" I gasped, Mike had just gone way too far, and clearly Edward thought so too because he swung his fist and punched Mike square in the jaw, and it must have been a hard punch because Mike was knocked unconscious. Edward crouched by Mike's unconscious body and growled

"Now we've proven you're a cheater, backstabber, a jerk and a liar." He stood up and walked over to me.

"Are you okay Bella" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, now" I replied still mad at Mike, "but how did you know I wasn't cheating on you? I mean you only walked in after I'd given up on trying to push him off."

"Bella darling, you were completely non responsive, Mike looked like he was making out with a plank of wood, it was pretty clear you didn't want to be there, besides you're my girlfriend and I trust you" I smiled shyly, pleased with his answer. I sighed relieved that the drama was over. Or at least I had thought it was, Jessica was storming towards me, I had thought she was just mad at Mike but clearly not.

"BELLA I CANT BELIEVE YOU" she screamed, I was shocked and clearly it showed,

"Oh please, don't look so surprised and innocent, first you get with Edward even though he was such a jerk to me and then you seduce my boyfriend." _She's in shock, her boyfriend just cheated on her, she's in shock, her boyfriend just cheated on her_ I repeated to my self in an effort to calm my self down, I couldn't believe Jessica was angry at me for Mikes behavior and that she was still mad about the whole Edward thing.

"Jessica really, I am in no way responsible for Mike's actions and I would never flirt with or 'seduce' your boyfriend" I answered calmly.

"Whatever" said Jessica, "I guess Lauren was right about you" now I was really angry

"Lauren was right about me? What exactly was Lauren right about?"

"You're just a self serving man-eater" I think my mouth actually fell open, I was shocked and angry, humiliated and upset, I couldn't believe people actually thought I was like that, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Alice stepped towards Jessica,

"Jessica, I know you're really upset right now but I think you know what you said about Bella is not true, and you should apologize to her."

"No" said Jessica, daring anyone to oppose her, and I could tell that people were about to do just that when Mike came to and started to cry, yes cry. He ran out of the gym, still a little shaky and a minute later came back in with the principal, who was the dances chaperone. He had gone out for a cigarette **(A/N I hate smoking so don't think I'm endorsing it)** and boy had he missed a lot.

"SWAN, CULLEN, MY OFFICE NOW, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO."

* * *

In the end, I got off without punishment while Edward was given a weeks detention for punching Mike, he also had to get his parents to sign a note saying they understood what their son had done. To my delight Mike was given a few detentions for 'manhandling students'.

My the time it was all over I was more than ready to go home, even though the dance wasn't nearly over. So Edward and I left Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and drove to his place, where we would all be staying the night. Edward rang the doorbell and it was a while before Esme answered it, surprised,

"Hello Bella, Edward, you're home early" Edward nodded,

"Well, while I was getting more ice for the drinks Mike grabbed Bella and kissed her, even though she didn't want him to. I saw and yelled at him, he then called Bella a slut so I punched Mike, knocking him unconscious." Esme looked shocked, but not really mad and gestured for Edward to continue, "and then Jessica, Mike's girlfriend started yelling at Bella and said some awful things to her, meanwhile Mike wakes up and talks to the principal who gave me a weeks worth of detentions for punching him"

"Oh Bella, you poor thing!" exclaimed Esme, pulling me into a tight hug, I was a little surprised, but returned the hug willingly, she turned to Edward, "Edward normally I'd be angry because me and your father didn't raise you to be violent, but I completely understand why you would react like that, however, if next time you could try not to actually render him unconscious I would appreciate it."

"I'll give it my best shot" Edward said, giving Esme the note.

Edward and I had at least an hour before the others arrived so we decided to tidy the lounge room, and arrange the mattresses. Before we did any of that there was something I need to do,

"Edward I need to borrow a toothbrush"

"Why?"

"Well Alice isn't bringing my stuff until later, so I don't have a toothbrush with me" I explained

"No, why do you need a toothbrush at all?" Edward clarified.

"Edward, the last thing I've had in my mouth is Mike Newton's tongue, and I really would like to wash it out"

"Oh sure, here, we always keep a spare" he said, foraging for a toothbrush in his bathroom cupboards. He pulled one out, ripped the packaging off and handed it to me. I squeezed some toothpaste on, and started brushing furiously.

I brushed my entire mouth so vigorously my gums were sore. I eventually stopped brushing, and rinsed my mouth out. I finally felt clean and un-violated, and all I could taste was mint, instead of essence of Mike.

"Feeling better babe?" asked Edward, coming from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his head in my neck. I twisted and kissed his cheek,

"Much better"

"Mmm, I'm glad, now lets start organizing the lounge room"

"Aye, aye Captain" I saluted. So we set about dragging five mattresses into Edwards lounge room, Alice was small enough to sleep on the couch. We put the sheets on and decided we were done.

"You know, we still have a while before the others get here." announced Edward, glancing at his watch. I nodded and he continued, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked back

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he repeated

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked once again. I think Edward realized that I would happily continue this game for a while, so he actually answered my question,

"Hmm, Bella, are you by any chance ticklish?" he asked. I froze, I was in fact extremely ticklish, it was one of my many vices. Edward saw the horrified expression on my face and grabbed me and started to tickle me.

I screamed and kicked, tears of laughter pouring down my face. I tried to tickle him back but to avail, it seemed that Edward did not share my vice, I'm ashamed to admit I even tried biting Edward, but he just laughed at me. "I can see I'm going to have to use my master technique, perfected over many years" he growled, flipping me on my back so I was lying flat on a mattress, panting for air. Edward then straddled my waist so I couldn't kick him, and grabbed my hands, pulling them above my head, rendering me completely at his mercy.

He then proceeded to tickle me, and I laughed so hard, my chest was hurting. I was actually in pain. Edward was now also crying with laughter, not because I was tickling him, but because I was apparently that funny.

Luckily for me, when Edward started to laugh he loosened his hold on me. I took this opportunity to fight back, and I gathered all my strength and rolled over so that I was now straddling Edward. I wasn't even going to try to tickle him, clearly he wasn't affected by that, so instead I started to yell at him,

"EDWARD CULLEN, THAT IS ABUSE, ABUSE I TELL YOU" I screamed hysterically. Edward wasn't the least bit frightened, and laughed even harder at me, before rolling over again, so that we were back to our original positions.

"Your right, sorry."

"You should be sorry Edward Anthony Cullen." I pouted

"You're so cute when you're mad." he said, bending down and kissing me lightly,

"I haven't forgiven you yet." I said stubbornly. He kissed me again, a little more passionately.

"How about now?" he asked. I shook my head, not trusting my voice to answer, I had a feeling that if I opened my mouth I would end up sighing his name, and that really wouldn't help my cause at all. He smiled, no doubt knowing what was going through my mind and kissed me again, "now?" he asked softly. I just nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him hard for a second before pulling away,

"Now" I agreed. He leaned in again and we kissed in earnest, and after awhile he slipped his tongue in my mouth, gently, and I marveled at how much better he was at this than Mike. We kissed like that for a while, occasionally rolling around, when the weight of the other person got too much. We didn't go any further than kissing of course but it was still so passionate that I could think of nothing but Edward, felt nothing but him, I had even forgotten my own name.

That was why I was so surprised to hear throats clearing at the doorway. I jumped up, and off Edward, and looked up seeing Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing there and looking very unimpressed. I blushed a scarlet so deep it was possibly a previously an undiscovered colour of red. "Oh my god" I groaned.

"Are we interrupting something, cause we can come back later?" asked Alice grinning.

"Nice one Eddie!" exclaimed Emmett, leaning over to give Edward, who had sat up, a high five. Edward threw a pillow at Emmett's head and Rosalie hit him on the arm.

"Come in guys, we were just getting…set up" said Edward sheepishly.

"And then you decided to celebrate by undoing all your hard work?" asked Rosalie. I gave the room a quick scan, Rosalie was right. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado, the pillows and sheets were everywhere and in our excitement we had accidentally knocked over a lamp, it didn't break but somehow the lampshade had ended up in the middle of the room.

"Oops" I said, still blushing furiously. Edward and I started cleaning up, and the others all got comfortable. We microwaved some popcorn and picked out a few movies.

Alice was sitting in Jaspers lap on one of the mattresses and Rosalie and Emmett were lying next to each other on another. Edward and I were curled up on the couch, his arms firmly around me. The girls had each picked out two movies and the boys picked out two as well, a quick game of scissors, paper, rock established that we would be watching the boys chosen movies first. They had chosen Napoleon Dynamite, which I was fine with but their second movie; Van Helsing had me worried.

Normally I'm in hysterics by the time Kip goes to fighting lessons, but for me, every second of Napoleon Dynamite that went by was a second closer to Van Helsing. I had seen it before in Phoenix and I had had nightmares for ages, I know most people didn't find it that terrifying, but the image of a vampire sucking at my neck had been stuck in my head for weeks.

Too soon Napoleon had danced to Canned Heat, Kip had been married and the movie was over. Emmett got up to put Van Helsing in the DVD player, and I crushed myself even closer to Edward.

* * *

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear as I screamed once again, "its not that scary"

"Yes it is, I don't know, vampires really freak me out" I said, telling the absolute truth, "Every movie I've seen, or book I've read about vampires has given me nightmares."

"What would you do if I was a vampire?" asked Edward, smiling.

"That's a stupid question Edward"

"What would you do?"

"I don't know, the real question is what would you do? And the answer is drink my blood, so I think I would steer clear of you if you were a vampire"

"If I was a vampire, I would never drink your blood" he vowed. I hit him with a pillow.

"Stop being so stupid, and comfort your terrified girlfriend" I hissed, trying not to disturb the others.

"Yes Miss" said Edward. I was about to hit him again for being rude, but he obeyed my orders, pulling me closer, and covering my eyes during the scary bits.

After what felt like forever the movie was finally over, and we got to watch the girls' choices, it was now just on midnight and I had had a long day so I was exhausted. I tried to stay awake and watch Mean Girls but my eyes kept closing.

* * *

I woke up confused, where was I? I lifted my head up slightly and looked around, I was still in Edwards lounge room, and still on the couch, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were no where to be seen. I was just starting to wonder where Edward was when I felt his arms tighten around me. Oh. He must have fallen asleep too. I turned slowly, trying not to wake him up. Edward was still asleep and he looked so peaceful, his copper hair in disarray and even messier than usual. I just stared at him for a while, and he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned, saw me and smiled, he then spoke, for once with a rough voice, rather than the usual velvet.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Did you sleep well?" I asked

"Not really"

"Oh sorry sweetie, why?"

"Well actually you kind of kept me up" Edward admitted. What, I can't believe that

"What, I didn't think I snored" I said.

"You don't" he said, smirking before he continued, "You sleep talk". NO, NO, NO, I can't believe I still do that.

"No" I groaned, "What did I say?"

"You really don't want to know"

"Yes, yes I do" I insisted

"Well you said something about 'vampires never getting to bite your neck'". Phew, that's so much better than I thought it would be.

"That's not so bad"

"I'm not done." Oh.

"What else did I say?"

"I guess it wasn't that bad, you just said my name a few times" Edward admitted. Oh my gosh, that's sooo embarrassing! I blushed bright red, and Edward smiled, "don't be embarrassed Bella, I talk about you all the time when I'm awake, there's nothing wrong with you doing it in your sleep." Yeah right. I rolled off the couch, grabbed my clothes out of my bag and stumbled to the bathroom,

"I'm just going to get changed". Edward stood up as well,

"Me too, I'll see you downstairs" he said, heading off in the direction of his room.

I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. I walked in to the kitchen to find everyone already tucking in to breakfast.

"Good morning Bella" greeted Esme

"Did you sleep well Bella?" asked Emmett; I could tell by the innocent tone in his voice that he had heard me sleep talk.

"I slept fine Emmett" I replied suspiciously

"I think you slept better than fine" said Emmett before going on to mock me "_oh Edward, save me from the vampires_" I blushed and he grinned an evil grin and started to ridicule me again, "_Oh Edward, you saved me, what ever can I do to repay you?_" I blushed even harder and everyone started laughing.

Esme and Carlisle clearly had no idea what everyone was talking about so Rosalie explained,

"Bella here" she gestured towards me as I poured some cereal, "sleep talks, and last night gave us some very interesting insights into her relationship with Edward". Still tomato red, I took my cereal and sat down at the table, trying to retain as much dignity as possible.

Edwards POV**(A/N this is from when they wake up)**

I woke up disorientated, why wasn't I in my bed? I opened my eyes and remembered exactly were I was, the couch, with Bella in my arms. Everyone else had woken up and gone to breakfast before us, so it was just the two of us. I tightened my arm around Bella, and felt her jump a little; clearly she was also a little confused. I shut my eyes again and felt her turn in my arms. Bella was quiet for a while so I assumed she had gone back to sleep. I opened my eyes slowly and found my self face to face with an Angel. Bella's chocolate eyes staring into mine. "Good morning beautiful" I said, meaning every word. Even though she had just woken up, and hadn't even brushed her hair, to me she was still the epitomy of beauty.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. I contemplated her question, it turns out Bella sleep talks, and so I was kept up for most of the night, but that's not to say it wasn't the best night of my life. Hearing Bella say my name so often, to know that I was so deeply in her sub-conscious that she dreamt of me, well I would trade weeks of sleep for that. I decided to answer the question honestly, and possibly embarrass her about the sleep-talking thing. I know it's a mean thing to do to your girlfriend but oh well.

"Not really" I replied.

"Oh sorry sweetie, why?" asked Bella, clearly concerned

"Well actually you kind of kept me up" I admitted. Bella instantly looked mortified and embarrassed.

"What, I didn't think I snored" she said.

"You don't" I said, permitting myself a little smirk before I continued, "You sleep talk". Poor Bella looked horrified and worried

"No" she groaned, "What did I say?" I really don't think Bella wants to hear that she moaned my name,

"You really don't want to know"

"Yes, yes I do" she insisted

"Well you said something about 'vampires never getting to bite your neck'" I said, it was one of the less embarrassing things she had said, and really wasn't that bad at all, clearly Bella thought so too.

"That's not so bad"

"I'm not done." Ooh, I am mean.

"What else did I say?"

"I guess it wasn't that bad, you just said my name a few times" I said, leaving out certain details. Bella flushed bright red and I felt sorry for her so I gave her a smile and said "don't be embarrassed Bella, I talk about you all the time when I'm awake, there's nothing wrong with you doing it in your sleep." I had said that for Bella's benefit but it was 100 true. Bella however didn't look convinced. She rolled off the couch and grabbed her clothes out of her overnight bag, she stumbled-literally- to the bathroom saying

"I'm just going to get changed". I figured this was a good idea; everyone was probably waiting for us anyway. So I too climbed off the couch

"Me too, I'll see you downstairs" I said, heading to my room. I grabbed some clothes out of my cupboard and thought about Bella as I got changed. I couldn't believe that it had been less than two weeks that I'd been dating her. It felt like I'd known her forever, and I couldn't imagine a life without Bella. She might be stubborn and a little tenacious but she was also smart and funny, and beautiful and always managed to surprise me, she was different to all the other girls I know. She was Bella Swan, my girlfriend.

**I hoped you liked Edwards reaction to Mike, I know I did!**

**Please review! I would really like to get over 7 reviews this chapter, cause 7 seems to be the limit **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)**

**I really hope you don't mind, but I've decided to skip to their one-month anniversary :) Bella's POV**

Bella's POV

I was sitting in a chair in my room as Alice did my make-up and picked out an outfit for me, and, for once, I didn't mind it. Because tonight is me and Edward's one-month anniversary. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but knowing Edward, it would be extravagant, beautiful and probably really expensive. Normally when Edward spoiled me I hated it, but I wanted today to be special. I really couldn't figure out where we were going to go, it was the middle of the day, but I was in a dress.

Alice knew where we were going, and she kept telling me I would love what he was going to do, but no matter how hard I pressured her, she wouldn't tell me.

"Alice, please tell me." I begged once again.

"Bella, I can't, it's so much better as a surprise. Besides if he knew I told you Edward would kill me." Alice said, brushing my eye shadow on.

"Come on Alice, I'll act surprised"

"For the last time NO Bella, now shut up so I can do your make up." So I obeyed Alice and shut up, and proceeded to sulk.

* * *

Edward was coming any moment now, and I was starting to get nervous. I was pacing back and forth when I heard the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it, and found Edward standing there with flowers in his arms, looking as handsome as always. His eyes raked over my outfit.

"You look beautiful Bella"

"You look pretty good yourself Cullen" I said, taking the flowers and putting them in a vase.

We got in Edwards Volvo and started to drive, not to Port Angeles as I had expected, but in the direction of the forest. Edward pulled up to a trail and got out, opening the door for me.

I climbed out hesitantly and gestured towards the trail, "Edward, are you kidding with this".

"Actually Bella, we're not taking the trail" WHAT?  
"I'm sorry, what?"

"We're going off the track" admitted Edward.

"Edward, in case you haven't noticed I'm wearing a dress"

"Don't worry Bella, I'll carry you" and with that he grabbed me, slinging me across his back. I clung to him, terrified but still really annoyed.

"Edward, where ever your taking me better be pretty wonderful" I threatened.

"Don't worry, it will be" he promised. Over the last month I had learnt that Edward generally told the truth, so I decided to trust him. I held my peace and we walked for a while. Despite having me on his back Edward was actually a very fast walker, so we got to our destination quickly. **(A/N for the purposes of my story the meadow is not as far away as in the book) **Edward stopped while we were in the forest, and gently slid me off his back. He then slipped a blindfold over my face. Everything went black.

"Um Edward, I can't walk without tripping when I **can** see, how do you think I'm going to fare when I can't?" Edward just laughed at me,

"Don't worry Bella, I wont let you fall" he promised, keeping a firm hold on my arm, "besides, it's not very far from here." As promised I only had to walk a few steps before Edward stopped me and undid my blindfold. As I gazed upon the sight before me I gasped, we were in a meadow, it was _"small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers…Somewhere nearby I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine"_**(A/N sorry, hope you don't mind me quoting, I just couldn't do justice to the original description)**

"Oh Edward, its beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to you" he said, kissing me lightly before continuing, "I'm glad you like it, I come here a lot, it used to be my special place"

"Used to be?"

"Now it can be our special place." Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Edward would want to share this beautiful spot with me. Edward must have misconstrued my silence as hesitance because he continued, "you know, only if you want to."

"Edward, don't be stupid, I would love for it to be our meadow." He kissed me on the cheek and led me to the middle of a clearing, where a picnic blanket was set up next to a basket.

"I set this up before I went to go pick you up." He said while he knelt down to our lunch. I sat down next to him, and admired the food he had set out.

"Yum, it all looks so good" I exclaimed. Edward poured us both drinks and gave me a nervous smile. I wonder what he has to be nervous about. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothings wrong, everything's perfect. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I wonder where he's going to go with this,

"Um, okay."

Edward smiled and took my hand in his. He took a deep breath,

"Bella, from the first time that I saw you I knew you were something special, and" he paused and took another deep breath, "the thing is, I know I'm going really, really fast but I've never felt this way about anyone ever before, and I don't think I can hold back from telling you any longer, the truth is Bella that well… Bella Swan I love you"

My mouth hung open, Edward could sense my shock and hurriedly started speaking again, "I'm sorry Bella, I know I'm going way too fast, and I fully understand that you don't feel the same way…oh shit I've ruined everything haven't I."

I stared at Edward and realized something, I love him too, he was right we were going fast, but I wanted forever with him, and for me forever couldn't start soon enough. I loved Edward and he loved me! I pulled him closer and crushed his lips to mine.

"I do love you Edward, I do." The look of pure elation on his face as I confessed my feelings made me want to leap around and jump and scream, but I didn't want to scare him so I settled for kissing him again, softly and filled with love and happiness. I kissed him again before pulling away and exclaiming,

"Oh thank God Alice didn't tell me!"

"Sorry what?"

"Alice told me I'd love your surprise, but she wouldn't tell me what your surprise was, and thank God!" Edward nodded,

"Yeah, I'm glad she didn't spoil it, it would have been a lot less romantic if I was like 'I love you' and you said 'I know, Alice told me.'"

I laughed and we kissed again. Edward broke away and moved his mouth to my ear, whispering,

"I love you." Every time he said those three words, I felt, corny as it sounds, warm and fuzzy, and, for the first time in my life I fully understood what everyone had been singing about. Love is so much better than everything I had ever imagined.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

**I hope you liked it, please review**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)**

**Don't hate me but I've skipped really far, I was going to do their prom and stuff but I realized that I'd just done a dance and besides Stephenie Myer wrote it really well already. So this is Bella's B'day. I used a lot of quotes at the beginning, hope you don't mind**

Bella's POV

I woke up and groaned- it was September the thirteenth- my birthday. I know most people love birthdays; well I am not one of those people. I hated when people spent money on me almost as much as I hated being the center of attention. I was just glad that this year everybody was on strict orders to ignore my birthday.

I guess it was pretty stupid of me to expect that that would actually happen.

I got dressed and stumbled down stairs, and to my surprise- and horror- Charlie was waiting at the table for me, with some wrapped up packages by his side. "Happy birthday princess!" he greeted.

"Dad" I groaned, "I told you I wanted you to ignore my birthday, and _princess_, really?"

"Honey, you didn't think I would actually listen to you about that, and you'll always be my princess." I groaned again, but had given up protesting, I walked over to the counter and went to grab some cereal, when to my delight I discovered that Charlie had taken the liberty of making me fried eggs and bacon already, I took my plate to the table and sat down, tucking in immediately

"Thanks dad" I said appreciatively.

"Anything for the birthday girl" he replied. I stuck my tongue out at him defiantly. After I had finished my breakfast and cleaned up, Charlie turned to me, "Aren't you going to open your presents?"

"Fine" I grumbled. Charlie grinned and pushed a rectangular package my way.

"This ones from your mom, she says to call her later today." I tentatively opened the package to reveal… a scrapbook, it was plain and simple, easily adjusted for different peoples tastes, I flicked through, there were places to put photos and then some lines to write a caption. It was actually quite cute, I would be sure to put it to good use. And then I realized something that basically rendered my present useless,

"Umm dad, I don't have a camera"

"Actually Bella…" he said slyly, sliding another, decidedly bulky package to me. I ripped the wrapping paper off, uncovering a small silver camera, it didn't look too flashy, but it would do the job, and Charlie continued, "…you do." I stood up from my chair and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek,

"I love it, thanks dad."

"No problem sweetheart" he replied. I heard a horn beeped and I instantly beamed,

"Edward's here" said me and Charlie in unison. I gave a small laugh and headed out the door.

I ran down the driveway and jumped into the waiting Volvo, "Happy bir…." Edward begun before I put my hand over his mouth,

"Edward, you were under strict instructions to ignore my birthday." Edward scowled, "You're weird Bella" he said, pulling out of the driveway, _"Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts_." I had no suitable comeback, he was right after all, so I just stuck out my tongue.

Edward just laughed at me and speed towards school. As Edward was parking the Volvo I caught a glimpse of Alice and Rosalie waiting for me, their faces lighting up as they saw me. I gave yet another groan, and climbed out of the car. They instantly came rushing forward, "What presents did you get Bella?" asked Alice excitedly.

"I got a scrapbook from Renee, and a camera from Charlie" I said in a tone that clearly conveyed my disapproval of having got presents at all.

"_I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience" _

"What ever you say Alice" I said, unconvinced. Alice continued, unperturbed,

" What time will you be at Edward's?" From her expression she was up to exactly the kind of thing I'd been hoping to avoid.

"_I didn't know I had plans to be there."_ I replied suspiciously.

"Oh, be fair Bella!" she complained. "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?" I sensed I wasn't going to win this one, but gave it one final go,

"_I thought my birthday was about what I want."_

"_This can be easy, or it can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other-"_ Her voice had lost its normal perkiness and I was scared, so I cut her off,

"Fine Alice, I'll come." The perkiness had returned, and she gave a small squeal.

"Oh, Bella its going to be so much fun, I have so much planned for you!" She said excitedly. I was a little scared,

"Be afraid Bella, be very afraid" laughed Rosalie, who had been watching the entire scene with amusement.

I gave her a small smile, scowled at Alice, grabbed Edward's hand and stormed off. He looked slightly scared by my murderous expression. He gave a nervous laugh,

"Bella, honey, its just a small party, you'll like it."

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me."

"Well of course I knew, the party's at **my** house, and you're **my** girlfriend." I blushed with poorly concealed anger, and glared at him. Edward swallowed nervously, "I'm sorry love, will you forgive me?" I had been planning on staying angry at him, but the minute I looked into his sparkling eyes I melted, and caved,

"Fine."

Despite my best attempts at keeping it a secret, the news of my birthday was soon spread throughout the school, and I was getting 'happy birthday's left, right and center. I even got a hand made card from Tyler. It had love hearts, and his phone number on it. When he'd handed it to me he said, "You know, just in case you get bored of Cullen." I couldn't believe my ears, I had found the whole situation so amusing that I wasn't, in any way mad.

However that was just me, Edward was livid, and grumbled something about guys always hitting on/forcing themselves upon his girlfriend.

* * *

My party wasn't until later, but I was going to Edward's now. He wanted to surprise me with something. I had protested but to no avail. We drove towards his house, a little slower than usual, on my request. I was secretly looking forward to his surprise, after all he'd never disappointed me before, but I made a big show of being mad. I was stubborn and proud of it. As we pulled up to his house he let me out of the car,

"_You should be in a good mood, today of all days"_ he whispered, his mouth temptingly close to my mouth.

"_And if I don't want to be in a good mood?"_ I asked, attempting to keep my cool, and failing, my breathing already uneven. He picked up in this, and he green eyes sparkled,

"_Too bad."_ He leaned closer, and pressed his lips against mine. As he intended no doubt, I had forgotten to be stubborn and bad tempered. _I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into our kiss._ Edward responded eagerly, and soon, somehow our tongues where entwined and my legs were around his waist. "Carlisle and Esme are out" he panted in one of our breaks for air,

"Good" I said, pulling him to me again. He put one hand underneath me, supporting all my weight as he walked towards the house, still kissing me. Edward kicked the door open and staggered in. He made his way to the couch, before depositing me there. He kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the couch. I couldn't think while he was kissing me, but somewhere, in the back of my mind was the thought, _I'm glad this couch is so wide_. Edward was above, hovering, so that I could feel none of his weight. That wasn't enough for me, and I pulled him closer. I could feel him, _all_ of him on me now.

Too soon we pulled away. I grinned, and so did Edward,

"Still mad?" he asked.

"Nope" I replied, popping the P.

"So now would be a good time for me to give you your present." I scowled at him, I had asked for no presents.

"As good a time as any" I replied, still bad tempered. He just kissed my forehead,

"I'll just get it from my room love." He raced off, and came back with a small package, which he placed in my hands. I unwrapped it hesitantly. A jewelry box. I lifted its lid to uncover a small heart shaped locket. It was small and silver, framed with engraved flowers.

"Oh Edward, its beautiful" I sighed, surprised.

"Just like you" he replied, I blushed and he continued, "Open it".

I opened it and felt a wide grin spread across my face, because one side there was a picture of the two of us in each others arm, unaware the photo was being taken –I blamed Alice- and, on the other side there was a delicately written inscription. I had to squint to read it,

_Bella,_

_I love you, always know that_

_Forever,_

_Edward_

Edward was watching my face expectantly. I didn't have words for how I was feeling so I launched myself in his arms, I kissed him passionately before whispering, "I love you, I love you, I love you." Edward had been stunned, but regained his composure and laughed

"So I assume you like my present?"

"No"

"No?"

"I love your present." Edward smiled that crooked smile again, took the necklace off me, turned me away from him, and looped it around my neck. He pulled my hair away from my neck and fastened the clasp. He kept my hair off my neck and started kissing my neck. His kisses started off light, but he started pressing his lips against my skin harder and I let out a poorly suppressed moan. I felt his teeth scrap my neck, "Edward, stop it" I groaned. I could hear the smile in his voice,

"Why, don't you like it?"

"You know I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I like it too much"

"Oh?"

"Yes, and if you keep doing it I'm going to have to rip your clothes off and well…you know. And if you remember we both want to wait till marriage, so stop it."

Edward laughed a little, but stopped.

"Fine, I'm storing that piece of information away for when you marry me though"

"Fine" I replied before the weight of his words hit me, "You plan on marrying me do you?" I asked in a light, joking tune, although I was secretly freaking out. I loved Edward- really I did, a lot- but I was soooo not ready to get married. Look what had happened to my parents. Edward seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Sure I do, but its not like there's any rush, we've got a few years before we even have to think about it." God bless Edward I thought, he was the perfect boyfriend. I kissed him on the cheek, and I was about to thank him again for the locket when the doorbell rang. Edward got up and answered the door to a very excited Alice, and apologetic Jasper. She rushed in with a pile of silver wrapped presents and some balloons,

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't rein her in" he apologized. I wanted to get the whole present thing over as soon as possible, but Alice insisted we wait for Rosalie, Emmett and Edward's parents. Fortunately it wasn't long before Emmett and Rosalie got here, followed soon after by Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella, happy birthday!" exclaimed Esme lovingly, wrapping me in a warm hug, I was a little shocked, but returned the hug willingly.

"Present time" sang Alice, her musical voice twinkling like wind chimes. She thrust a bulky package towards me, "This is from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." She announced, by now I had accepted that I would be getting presents and had actually gotten into the spirit of things, so I took the package willingly, it was so light that I couldn't believe something was in it. _I tore the paper off and then stared at the box it concealed. It was something electrical, with lots of numbers in the name. I opened the box, hoping for further illumination, but the box was empty._

"_Um…thanks"_

Rosalie let out a giggle, Jasper laughed, and Emmett boomed.

"_It's a stereo for your truck."_ Jasper explained, "Emmett installed it before we came over so that you couldn't return it." Now I joined them in laughing,

"Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, but really I can't believe you went to my house and installed it. What did Charlie say?"

"He was fine with it, he feels bad for getting you such an ancient truck, he's glad we're 'sprucing it up a little.'" I laughed again, that sounded exactly like Charlie.

"Open mine and Carlisle's now" said Esme, handing me a silver envelope.

"Esme, Carlisle, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know, but we wanted to"

I smiled and stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it along, opening the envelope. "Shoot" I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

"Oh Bella, are you okay?" exclaimed Alice.

"I'm fine, thanks"

"Typical Bella, always getting hurt" laughed Emmett. I scowled at him,

"I don't think you can blame a paper cut on my clumsiness" I said curtly as I went to the kitchen cabinet to get a Band-Aid, on the way the way there I tripped, and Emmett laughed,

"True, but I _can_ blame _that_ on your clumsiness." I knocked my fists together like Ross does in Friends, a 'way of giving the finger without having to actually give it'. Emmett didn't get it of course but Rosalie, Alice and even Esme all started to laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett mouth 'PMS' and Edward laugh. I walked back into the lounge room, picked up a pillow from the nearest couch and threw it at his head. I turned on my heel and walked back out, calling as I left,

"You're dead Edward Cullen."

"I love you too." he called. I bent over and pulled out a Band-Aid. I wrapped it tightly around my finger and went back into the lounge room, ignoring Edward. I picked the envelope again,

"Sorry about that guys" I said, opening the envelope. I pulled out a card,

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_I hope you and Edward like our gift_

_Carlisle and Esme_

Inside the card was a long thick piece of paper with an overwhelming amount of fine print. It took me a minute to get the gist of the information. OH MY GOD. It was a voucher for two plane tickets to Jacksonville. I was excited in spite of myself, this would have cost so much, I should be feeling bad. But I didn't. "Oh my gosh, me and Edward are going to Jacksonville?"

"That's the idea" said Carlisle, smiling.

"I can't believe it. Renee is going to flip! This is too much. Thank you. Thank you." I was crying now, I couldn't believe how generous Edward parents were.

"It's no problem, really Bella, our family has more than enough money, and besides Edward wants to meet your mom." I cant believe I was just mad at Edward, he was the perfect boyfriend, imagine wanting to meet Renee so much he brought tickets to visit her. Still crying I hugged Esme, then Carlisle and, finally Edward.

"I love you" I murmured into his chest. He laughed at my sudden change of mood, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

* * *

Today was probably the best birthday I've ever had, I got the rest of my presents and we watched a movie or two. The best part by far was when Edward played the piano. He had previously avoided playing for me, and Alice said they hadn't ever heard him play either, so as a birthday present to me he agreed to play a few songs.

He was amazing, his hands glided across the keys with such precision it was almost inhuman. He was great at everything he played of course, but my favorite piece of all was the one he played last, it was sweet, and, despite the fact that I was sure I'd never heard it before, it was strangely familiar, it was comforting and it made me instantly sleepy.

When Edward was finished I told him how much I loved it and his response made me unbelievably happy, "I'm glad you like it, you inspired it after all"

"You wrote that?" I had gasped. He nodded, and I heard Alice sigh, and Rosalie hit Emmett,

"Why cant you be that romantic?" she had asked him. After that Emmett and Jasper and started wrestling with Edward, mad at him for raising the expectations of their women.

* * *

When I got home I gushed about my fabulous party to Charlie and showed him my presents, he already knew about the stereo of course, but I showed him the locket from Edward, and Alice's voucher for 'a free shopping trip and makeover' (as if I didn't get those already). I didn't however show him the tickets to Jacksonville, Edward and me had been dating for about six months now, but I don't think Charlie was ready to hear that we would be going away together. We wouldn't be going for a month or two, so why should Charlie know about it sooner than he needed to?

**I hope you liked it, please review (please, I love them they're like happy gas for me)  
****REVIEWS ARE MY DRUG, DON'T MAKE ME SUFFER WITHDRAWAL SYMPTOMS (sorry I'm in a weird mood, but do review)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)  
****This is a few days after Bella's Birthday from Edward's POV and then Bella's**

Edward's POV

I was lying on my bed reading Wuthering Heights- at Bella's insistence of course- when I heard someone knock on my door, "Come in" I said, book marking my page and sitting up. Mom came in looking unusually hesitant. "What's up mom?" I asked, getting worried, she took a deep breath,

"Okay, here's the thing Edward, we're moving to LA." I was shocked, we couldn't go, we just couldn't.

"WHAT" I shouted.

"Edward, don't get mad, but your father is getting paid a lot of money to work at the hospital there"

"Dads already rich, we don't need more money"

"He also feels that he can help more people and expand on his experience in a bigger hospital." She explained. I pinched the bridge of my nose,

"Mom, we can't go, I mean what about school, what about my friends?" I could tell by mom's expression that she knew I wasn't just talking about friends.

"Sweetie, I know you love Bella, but we have to go, I'm sure you too could have a long distance relationship." Esme just didn't understand, it hurt me to be apart from Bella for just a day, how could I ever live in a different state from her.

"Mom it's not the same."

"I know, but it's the best you can do." I knew now that there was no changing my parent's minds. I stood up and walked out of my room,

"I have to go think for a while" and with that I walked away, ignoring moms pleas for me to stay. I climbed into my Volvo, started the car and drove, knowing exactly were I was going, the meadow. I speed there, climbed out and ran to the meadow, I got there in record time, and just sat in the middle of the clearing.

I'd always thought of the meadow as a really good place to think, it was where I'd composed some of my best music, its where I decided to tell Bella I loved her, Its where I told Bella I love her, and now its where I have to decide how to leave her.

A long distance relationship- I guess it wouldn't be that bad, I could visit her in the school holidays, and we could talk on the phone everyday.

Except that wouldn't be fair on her. How could I ask her to do that, to give up on dating other people just to make me happy? How could I really do something that selfish, to keep her to myself, to deny her the chance to find love elsewhere? Bella deserved happiness, and a proper relationship, and I couldn't give her that anymore.

When I realized what I would have do to a fresh wave of misery came over me. I was going to have to let Bella go. I would tell her why, let her know I still loved her, but I'd still have to let her go. I would have to break both our hearts, but I knew it was the right thing to do, I was so mad, at everything. I was mad at my dad for taking the job, I was mad at the hospital for offering it, I was even a little mad at my self for loving Bella so much. I was so wrapped up in that anger and misery that I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and heard the voice of my angel,

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Bella, how did you know I was here?"

"Esme called me, I figured it out." Wow she must have been worried, to have called Bella, at least it didn't sound as though she had told Bella about the move, I knew that was my job. She must have seen the distress on my face because she continued, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"We're leaving Bella." I explained gritting my teeth, "dad got a job in LA and we're leaving."

"What!" she exclaimed, starting to cry.

" I know, I'm so sorry, I tried to convince mom that we shouldn't go, but she wouldn't budge." Bella started to cry even more, before regaining her composure,

"Edward, don't be sorry, its not your fault" she took a deep breath, "I mean its not like we have to break up, we can have a long distance relationship, you know, video calls and stuff." Oh my God, I had to do it now, I had to tell her.

"Bella, I can't do that to you."

"WHAT, but…but I love you" she sobbed. I couldn't bear to see Bella in pain, and pulled her into a tight hug,

"I love you too, so much, and that's why I can't have a long distance relationship with you, its not fair on you, you could do so much better than that." She seemed to be taking it okay, and kissed me lightly on the lips,

"Edward, I'd much rather be in a compromised relationship with you than without you at all, so there's no need to be so self sacrificing." Oh no, this is going to be harder than I had anticipated

"Bella, really, I couldn't do that, you deserve so much better, I'd never forgive myself." She thought for a while, and then suddenly looked devastated, for some unknown reason she pushed me away before sighing

"Its okay Edward, you don't have to lie." What was going on, what did she mean,

"Lie, what am I lying about?"

"Its okay that you don't love me anymore, really, I'll always care about you, but I understand that you don't want to put the effort in. I know long distance relationships are hard so I don't hate you for not bothering to even give it a go." Her voice was cold and harsh as she condemned me. How could she think that I didn't love her anymore? How could she believe that I was motivated by laziness at all?

"What? Bella, I love you, I'm telling the **truth**!" I pleaded. If she wasn't mad before she definitely was now, and she pushed me away again and stood up, she started to scream

"Stop lying, stop it, stop it." I just sat there, shell shocked, as she stormed off. She was just about to leave the meadow when she paused, spinning around "by the way, don't be home too late, Esme's worried about you." Her voice was calm, but the tears streaming down her face gave her away. She ran back into the forest, and just like that she was gone. Gone forever. I lay down in what used to be our meadow, I didn't normally cry but today I did, because I was leaving, and she had left me, and our meadow was just mine now, not even, because I was leaving this place.

Bella's POV

I was sitting on my bed listening to my MP3 player when my dad yelled at me to come downstairs because someone was calling me. I trudged down the stairs and took the phone off Charlie, "Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella, its Esme." She said, relieved to have gotten hold of me. I wonder why she was calling.

"Oh, hi Esme, how can I help you"

"Its Edward." Oh my God, what happened to Edward? Oh please let him be okay. "Don't be too worried" she continued, "he's just a little upset about something and he stormed off to God knows where." Thank God that's all.

"What's he upset about?"

"Um, I think he should be the one to explain that"

"Oh okay"

"So, do you think you might know where he would go."? I didn't even have to think before answering

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know where he is, I'll go get him now."

"Thanks Bella"

"Bye Esme." And with that I grabbed the keys to the Chevy, told dad I was going out and drove towards our meadow. I drove as far as the trail before I pulled up and walked to the forest. It had taken me a while, but Edward and I went here so often that I knew my way around blindfolded.

It was such a pretty walk that I usually took my time, but today I hurried, anxious to see what was wrong with Edward. After a while I got to the clearing and there he was, sitting in the middle of the meadow. I walked up to him quietly, and he was so wrapped up in anger and misery that he didn't even notice me come to sit next to him. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder,

"Edward, are you okay?" he gave a start,

"Bella, how did you know I was here?"

"Esme called me, I figured it out" I explained, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"We're leaving Bella," he explained gritting his teeth, "dad got a job in LA and we're leaving."

"What!" I said, already starting to cry.

" I know, I'm so sorry, I tried to convince mom that we shouldn't go, but she wouldn't budge." I was crying freely now.

"Edward, don't be sorry, its not your fault" I took a deep breath, "I mean its not like we have to break up, we can have a long distance relationship, you know, video calls and stuff." It would be harder, but I couldn't lose Edward entirely.

"Bella, I can't do that to you" he said, looking pained.

"WHAT, but…but I love you" I sobbed. He pulled me into a tight hug,

"I love you too, so much, and that's why I can't have a long distance relationship with you, its not fair on you, you could do so much better than that." I couldn't how self-sacrificing Edward was being. I kissed him lightly,

"Edward, I'd much rather be in a compromised relationship with you than without you at all, so there's no need to be so self sacrificing."

"Bella, really, I couldn't do that, you deserve so much better, I'd never forgive myself." Why was he being so insistent? And then I figured it out, he didn't want me, while it was convenient and comfortable he was happy, but the minute we had to start working at our relationship he quit. I loved him, and probably always would, but he didn't love me, he'd rather date some dumb blond in LA. I pushed him away,

"Its okay Edward, you don't have to lie"

"Lie, what am I lying about?"

"Its okay that you don't love me anymore, really, I'll always care about you, but I understand that you don't want to put the effort in. I know long distance relationships are hard so I don't hate you for not bothering to even give it a go." My words might have been nice, but my voice was unintentionally harsh.

"What? Bella, I love you, I'm telling the **truth**!" Now I was definitely mad, I pushed Edward away and stood up, screaming at him,

"Stop lying, stop it, stop it" I yelled storming off, leaving him stunned, I was about to disappear back into the forest, thought for a second, turned around and spoke again, calmly and coolly, "by the way, don't be home to late, Esme's worried about you."

I stepped into the forest, half ran back to my car, hopped in and started to drive, tears still pouring down my face. I drove for a while and it started to rain. A fresh flood of tears overtook me, and I pulled over on the side of the road. I took my keys out of the ignition and cried, knowing I was in no condition to drive. I sat there crying, thinking about Edward, our first serious fight, and our last one. I would never see his face again and to make everything so much worse he didn't love me.

**OMG, just writing that chapter broke my heart, I hope you don't hate me now.(please don't hate me) Next chapter up soon! Please review!  
E**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)  
****This chapter takes place about a month after Edward leaves and is from both Bella's and Edward's POV's  
****The song for Bella's POV is What You Wanted, by Angus and Julia Stone  
****The song for Edward's POV is Stupid Like This by Daniel Powter**

Bella's POV

It's been one month, since he left.

Life without Edward is awful, its black and dark, and I feel like I can't see, like I can't breath, as though I'm suffocating in my own life.

I felt whole when I was with him, when he still loved me. Now that he's gone I feel empty.

After that day in the meadow we didn't speak again, didn't communicate, excepting my letter. About a week after he left I sent him a letter with the locket he had given me, I'd explained why I couldn't keep it, because it was a reminder of our love, a love which he no longer shared. I had signed it _Love Bella_, but then crossed the love out, because it hurt so much even to write the words, besides they had little meaning when the other person no longer felt that way.

I still sit with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, and I pretend to be fine, I listen when they talk, and laugh in all the appropriate places, but I think they see through me. We have an unspoken agreement, never mention Edward. After he first left everyone kept trying to 'talk about it' but after I burst into tears one to many times they stopped trying.

Every now and then I catch myself off guard and I find myself laughing at a joke or something. Its in those few seconds that I feel a little better, but immediately afterwards I actually feel guilty, which is stupid because its not like I owe him something, its not like he feels the same way.

If there's one thing I couldn't bear it would be Charlie knowing how I felt, so I was forced to tell him what Edward had told me, about our spilt being 'for my own good'. So Charlie thought that I was only 'sad' because he was gone, not because he didn't love me anymore. Charlie actually approved of Edward's actions, if only he knew.

Edward's POV

It's been one month since I left.

Life without Bella is empty, dark and I can finally sympathize with Catherine from Wuthering Heights, when she says "If all else perished and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn in to a mighty stranger; I could not seem a part of it."

Well now that Bella is gone, the world is a mighty stranger, and I've completely detached myself from it.

It was the worse a week or so after I moved, Bella had gotten my address off Jasper and had sent me a letter in which she enclosed the necklace I had gotten her for her birthday,

_Dear Edward,  
I had to send you this necklace because it hurts too much to wear it now, now that you're gone, and besides, now that you don't love me its pretty much lost all of its meaning. Anyway, you brought it, so I thought I better give it to you. Please don't reply  
Love _**(A/N pretend the Love has a line through it, this document thing wont allow it)**  
_Bella_

It was the crossed out love that hurt me the most, as well as 'please don't reply'. I trust that she still loves me, but it still hurt me so much that she couldn't say it anymore. Had I hurt her that much?

At my new school I haven't really made any friends, at first everyone, especially the girls used to try to talk to me, but they've given up now. I can't say I blame them; I'm not much company. I still email and stuff with Emmett and Jasper, but conversation is stunted and awkward because all I want to do is ask about Bella, but I know I can't.

Since that time in the meadow I haven't played the piano, let alone composed anything, because life without Bella is devoid of any inspiration for me.

I know it's not healthy to feel the way I do, but what am I supposed to do? All I can, and do, do is try not to drag anyone down with me. So for my parents' sake I try to act normal. I make sure I get perfect grades, I tell them I've made friends, and I'm careful never to think of her when they're around, because if I do its way too hard to pretend.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, I just needed to convey how depressed they are.  
Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I am sooo sorry I took so long to update.  
Breaking Dawn came out yesterday in Australia, and I finished it yesterday too, I absolutely loved it.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)**

Edward's POV

I was sitting in my room, doing my homework when someone knocked on my door. That's strange, mom and dad don't normally disturb me when I'm in my room, "Come in" I called. Mom walked in and sat on my bed. She ran her hand through my hair

"Sweetie, the school just called." My brow furrowed, now I was really confused, why would the school call,

"Why would the school call? My grades are perfect."

"Its not about your grades Edward." Mom explained patiently.

"Then what's it about?"

"They're concerned about you" here mom bit her lip, "they think you're depressed." Oh no, they were right, but I couldn't let mom know that, it would crush her and undo all my hard work,

"Mom, don't worry, I'm not depressed!" I exclaimed, trying to sound amused by the suggestion.

"Edward, you and I both know that's not true. Now, I had been hoping you would get over Bella, but I don't think that's going to happen." Well I knew that was true, but what was I supposed to do about it.

"Mom, I know, but what am I supposed to do, we live in different states!"

"Well actually Edward, I was thinking we could move back." I wanted to scream and shout, and praise the lord, but I couldn't afford to get my hopes up,

"I'm sorry what?"

"Well, me and your dad can't stand to see you so unhappy, and we love Bella too, we miss her as well. Besides, I don't really like living in a big city, small towns are so much more friendly." I jumped up, and grabbed my mom; I actually spun her around, and kissed her.

"Thank you, thank you!" Mom laughed,

"Oh sweetie, you don't know how happy it makes me feel to see you so… alive. I'll go tell your father, we'll be home within the week."

I flopped back on my bed and sighed, I had the best parents ever. Soon I would be home, and with Bella, and everything would be good again.

If she forgave me for my supposed wrongs, forgave what she assumed to be my fickleness.

I had explained as best I could my reasons for not wanting to have a long distance relationship, but she didn't believe me. When I got back I would explain again, but if there's one thing I knew about Bella it's that she's stubborn.

I guess I'll just have to hope, because if she couldn't forgive me then I don't know what I'll do.

**I'm soo sorry its so super short, but it really doesn't fit with what's coming next.**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviewing :D  
****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs) from Bella's POV**

**The song for this chapter is Sway by Bic Rumba, and then Apologize by One Republic **

Bella's POV **(start Sway now)**

I was listening to my MP3 player and reading on my bed, trying to lose myself in the fictional world, and forget the real one, when I heard the faint sound of the doorbell ring. I paused my MP3 player and ran down to answer it because Charlie was still at work. When I saw who it was I was torn between wanting to hug and kiss them, and slam the door in their face. Because standing in front of me, with an apologetic look on his face, and a bouquet of flowers in his arms, was Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, honestly curious to hear the answer, for all my fantasies about his return, I had never imagined it possible.

"I moved back Bella" Oh, I hadn't expected that.

"Huh, why?"

"Because of you Bella, it broke my heart leaving you, and it broke my parents' to see me like that, Bella, I love you, I need you."

Oh my god, it was happening he had come back, and he wanted me, it was like a dream come true, I was about to leap into his arms, when I remembered what he had done, how fickle and cruel he had been. How could I possibly believe the words coming out of his mouth? How could I forgive him?

"Right, well even if what you're saying is true, you can't have me back." I said coolly. He had the audacity to look surprised,

"What, I thought you loved me? Do you hate me for leaving that much, that you can't see that I was telling the truth about my reasons for not wanting a long distance relationship?"

" I don't hate you for leaving, I hate you for wanting to go" I said, outwardly composed, but breaking on the inside

"WANTING TO GO, WANTING TO GO, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT I WANTED TO GO?" he shouted.

"Oh I don't know, I guess that's what happens when you _think_ your boyfriend loves you, then he has to leave, you say you want to keep the relationship going, he says no, giving you some bullshit lie about it being for your good! Then you get mad, so you leave, and he avoids you like the plague until the day he goes" I shouted back, starting to cry now.

"Bella, I told you the truth, and I avoided you because I thought that's what you wanted." I took a deep breath, and regained my composure,

"Whatever Edward"

"So that's it then? You just don't care anymore?"

"Oh that's rich, coming from you, of all the people to lecture about not caring anymore."

"I'll wait for you Bella, I'll show you that I love you"

"Goodbye Edward" I sang, giving a falsely cheery smile and slamming the door in his face.

After some time I heard his car pull away, and I promptly slid down the door and burst into tears, I buried my head in my hands, and even though my MP3 player was still paused, I could hear the lyrics of the song I had been listening to reverberate in my mind

_My head is battling with my heart  
__My logic has been torn apart_

* * *

I woke up, dreading the day. Normal Monday's were bad enough, but today there was the added knowledge that Edward would be there. And that we had biology, I had never gotten a new lab partner, so Edward would return to his old place, and doubtlessly would keep declaring his love, while I studiously ignored him.

And I hated that more than anything, ignoring him, because truth be told my entire being ached for him, and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again. But that couldn't happen, he had broken my heart, and it was too late to sticky tape it up again, I couldn't ever take him back, knowing that he was so ready to abandon me.

I hated that even though he had hurt me so much I couldn't fully hate him, for every negative thought about him that crossed my mind, a thousand good ones came also.

I loved him-irrevocably- but I had to look out for myself as well.

So I climbed into my Chevy, and drove even slower than usual, aiming to be a few minutes late so that Edward couldn't wait in the car park for me. I pulled up at school and looked at my watch-mission accomplished. I gathered my books from my locker and ran to biology, entering the lab when the teacher was just about to mark the roll. "Sorry I'm late sir" I panted. He gave a stiff nod, signaling I was excused as I walked down the aisle and took my seat next to Edward. I glared at him with such ferocity that the whole room could feel it. They stared at me; they had probably assumed I would run back to Edward first chance I got.

I focused on the lecture, taking immaculate notes, trying to ignore the distraction that was Edward. My distraction however wasn't happy with being ignored, and presently a note landed on my desk,

_Bella, talk to me, I love you, we can sort this out_

**(start Apologize)  
**I crumpled the note up and threw it behind me, refusing to acknowledge it. Although I was refusing to even look at Edward, out of my peripheral vision I saw him scowl and write another note. He passed it over to me, and this time I didn't even bother to unfold it before chucking it away. This cycle repeated at least three times before I raised my hand,

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if I could swap biology partners" I asked, or pleaded.

"And why would that be necessary?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Edward is a distraction from my work, an unwelcome one."

"Is that so Miss Swan?"

"Yes sir"

"That's funny, I seem to remember you two…got on well" he said, a little amused. I blushed as I remembered our make out session in biology.

"Yes well, things have changed sir, can I get a new partner"

"No, you'll just have to learn to ignore him" said Mr. Banner, turning back to his lecture, _easier said than done_, I thought.

After what felt like a lifetime the bell rang, and I ran out of class, eager to get away from Edward. I sat through class, paying close attention, trying to avoid thinking of Edward; finally the bell rang for lunch. I walked to the cafeteria…and stopped at the door, because there, sitting at my table, with my friends, was Edward. How dare he. True, he was their friend first, but still. I couldn't possibly sit there now. So I waited in line, got my food, and walked calmly over to Angela and Ben's table. They looked up, surprised, but not annoyed, "Hi guys, mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Of course not Bella, have a seat" said Angela, gesturing towards the seat next to her. I prayed a silent prayer of thanks that Jessica was away today, and Mike in a detention, because otherwise they would be sitting here too. As it was I was getting death glares from Lauren, and being eyed by Tyler. I ate my lunch and tried to ignore them, chatting casually with Angela. God Bless Angela, she seemed to know exactly what was going on, and that Edward was a taboo topic.

After lunch I got up to put my tray in the bin, and walked to my locker. Standing there was Alice; I gave a small smile, "Hey Alice"

"Hi Bella"

"So, are you still going to Seattle on the weekend?" I asked, as it was the only thing I could think of that didn't involve Edward.

"Yeah, hey Bella, he really does love you, he was telling the tru…" I cut her off.

"See you around Alice" I said, walking away. I couldn't believe what I was being forced to give up, first Edward, and now my friends. I was just all so unfair!

**Oh poor Bella! Poor Edward!  
Please REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**i'm so sorry i took so long to update, i was really sick.  
Thanks for the reviews everyone :D  
****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)**

Bella's POV

The next few weeks continued in a similar pattern, I always arrived a little late for school, I sat with Angela and Ben at school, despite the fact that Mike was always coming on to me, and Jessica gave new meaning to the phrase "if looks could kill", and I ignored Edward at all times. It was ironic really, he'd dumped me because he didn't want to make an effort, but now he was expending all his energy into getting me back. I wasn't going to cave though, when I wanted to be I could be stubborn.

But then, rendering all my avoiding efforts useless it happened:

I was eating lunch, when all of the sudden Edward comes up,

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"No Edward, you cannot" I replied frostily.

"Bella, I want to talk to you" he stressed loudly, everyone was staring at us, and I hated being the center of attention, so I took Edward's arm and stopped into the corridor. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off,

"LEAVE ME ALONE EDWARD" I screamed.

"NO, I won't Bella, I love you, and I know you love me too, and I was telling the truth. And until you let me back into your life, I won't leave you alone."

"If you really loved me, you'd leave me alone now, or you'd never have left me in the first place."

"Bella, it killed me being away from you, and I spoke to Alice and Rosalie, and I know it killed you too. I made a mistake, and I wish I had seen that my decision was the wrong one and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you" I said. Edward grabbed me and stared into my eyes, I looked away, knowing that if I fell into their trap I would cave.

"Bella, look at me" he insisted. I continued to stare at the floor and he gripped my arms hard, "Bella. Look. At. Me" I sighed, giving up and wrenched my eyes from the floor, I looked into his eyes; they blazed with anger and love. And I knew, in that instance that he was telling the truth, he loved me.

"Fine, you were telling the truth" I agreed, Edward looked relieved, but I continued, "but that doesn't mean I can forgive you just like that." I said.

"What, but why, we love each other, isn't that enough?"

"Yes, I just mean that I'm not ready to go back to how it was just yet. I know you love me, but I need you to promise that you will never, ever again decide what's best for me. That's my job." Edward nodded fervently.

"Absolutely, I completely agree."

"Good."

"Good." Agreed Edward. He took my hand hesitantly, and I almost jumped, because the electricity that had pulsed through me on my second day in Forks had returned, even stronger, like a magnetic force, pulling him to me, as if he was calling to me. And this time I didn't even try to resist. It had been too long since I had last felt his lips on mine, and I pulled him into an abandoned corridor, we had at least fifteen minutes before the bell rang and people would pass through here again so I figured it was safe.

I pushed him up against the lockers and we started to kiss, passionately, rediscovering each other. Edward swung us around, so that I was now against the lockers and I rose up to his height, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our tongues danced together and once again I reveled in the taste of him. I pulled away only once I started feeling a little faint. Still pressed up to one another we breathed hard, our chests moving up and down in unison. Edward recovered faster than me, and pressed his lips to my neck, my collarbone, he took another breath and kissed me hard again.

Eventually we disentangled ourselves, and we were silent for a while, gazing into each others faces, re-memorizing them. I spoke first,

"I love you"

"I love you too" said Edward, he paused and dug something out of his pocket. He turned me away from him, and I felt something cold slip around my neck. Edward fastened the clasp and I glanced down, it was the locket I had sent back to him.

"Oh Edward" I sighed, "I'm so sorry about that" I tried to imagine how I would feel, had I been sent a letter like that, but it was too hard to even think about.

"It's okay love, I'm just glad you want it back" I kissed him on the cheek.

I smiled, and felt whole again, everything was back to normal, back to the way it should be. I couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they saw us back together. And that's when inspiration struck.

"Edward, how would you feel if we…messed with everyone for awhile?" Edward smirked,

"What exactly did you have in mind dear?" As I filled him in on the plan his enthusiasm grew, and we worked out the finer details of the plan. Soon the bell rang and we went our separate ways, "remember to pretend to hate me" he called before everyone else came into the corridor. I spotted Jessica walking towards us and yelled,

"JERK!"

**Ohh, what's the plan?  
****Review to find out  
****I hope you don't think she caved in too quickly, remember she lasted a few WEEKS, and plus, it is Edward**


	19. authors note about profile name change

**Authors Note:**

**don't worry i'm posting a chapter later tonight but this AN is just to let you know that I'm planning on changing my profile name from iwantmyownedward4eva to ThisIsForKeeps, after a really good song by the Spill Canvas- listen to it, its about vampires and its awesome**

**E**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Thank you for reviewing everyone, if you missed my authors note i changed my profile name (as you can see)  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)**

Bella's POV

The next day I drove to school, looking forward to it for the first time in months. I didn't bother trying to be late, and as I got there Edward was waiting in the car park, as I assume he usually did. When I stepped out of the car he grabbed my arm,

"Bella, wait up, I love you." To everyone else it looked like he was holding me still, but his touch was feather light, and away from everyone's stares, his thumb was stroking my skin.

"Let go of me Edward" I insisted, wrenching my arm away from his. I stormed away leaving Edward and a crowd of onlookers staring after me.

I sat through class watching the bell, anxious for lunch. Finally it came and I took my seat next to Angela, "Hey Ang" I greeted

"Hey Bella, hey, what happened with Edward at the end of lunch when you went off with him?" she asked. Perfect, now the attention of the whole table-no cafeteria- was on me as I replied

"Oh nothing, he is such a jerk! I mean he's like stalking me".

"Uh oh" whispered Jessica, as she realized that Edward was standing right behind me. Of course I wasn't surprised, it was all part of the plan, but I jumped anyway.

"Bella, how could you say that about me" he asked, sounding injured.

"Because its true" I shouted

"No, no it's NOT" he shouted back. And then I stood up, grabbed my pudding, peeled off the lid, and thrust it in his face. There was a collected gasp from the entire student body as I smeared the chocolate mousse all over his perfect features. He made a big show of wiping it off his face and stared at me, false hatred burning in his eyes.

"You bitch! You don't deserve my love." he shouted. Acting as if this wasn't all part of a plan was suddenly easy, I just imagined he was saying these things in real life and started to cry. Then I pricked my finger lightly with a pin in my pocket, I made it look as if I was going to wipe my tears away, when actually I was trying to smell the blood. I caught a whiff of the rusty sent and promptly passed out.

I came back to consciousness fairly quickly and I could feel Edward holding my hand, I gave it a squeeze as a signal that I was conscious, but I kept my eyes shut, and Edward kept trying to 'wake me up'

"She must have hit her head really hard, she should be awake by now" he said, before continuing, "Bella, wake up, wake up"…"Bella, be okay, be okay" he was chanting, rocking me back and forth. Everyone was crowding around, but as we had predicted standing far enough away that they couldn't see the rise and fall of my chest. I felt Edward check my pulse, "Oh my god, there's no pulse, she's dead" he cried. He continued, "No Bella, you can't die, I love you, I'm so sorry" and he bent down and gave my 'dead' body one 'last' kiss. I gasped a loud breath and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately back. I could vaguely hear everyone breathe a sigh of relief, but I was a little preoccupied. "Thank god Bella," said Edward when he finally pulled away, "I was so scared, I love you, I'm never letting you go"

"You better not, cause it turns out I can't live without you" I said grinning at my little joke, "What happened?"

"After I yelled at you, you fainted and you must have hit your head really hard or something." Edward 'explained'.

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed the nurse, rushing to examine me. "You don't even seem to have a concussion dear." I smiled, feeling a little guilty about deceiving her as I said,

"I guess I got lucky." Edward picked me up, and everyone instantly surrounded us, they were all shooting questions at us,

"Bella, are you okay?"  
"Do you believe in God?"  
"Are you two together again?"  
"Did he really have to bring you back to life for you to forgive him?"

I laughed; from the sounds of things the rest of Forks High School was as invested in our relationship as we were. What were we, the protagonists in a story? Only in a small town would everyone care so much. I figured I better answer their questions,

"I'm fine, me and Edward are definitely together again, the jury's out on the God thing and yes, he did have to bring me back to life for me to forgive him." Edward gave a small laugh and kissed me on the cheek.

After the nurse had given me a full examination, we had convinced her I didn't need to go to the hospital and she had said I could stay at school we still had about fifteen minutes before the end of recess, so Edward led me over to our table. I mouthed a _thank_ _you_ to Angela and followed him. As soon as our group had sat down Emmett started laughing, "Well that was all a little melodramatic wasn't it" he remarked,

" I know, it was so surreal, like something out of a movie" agreed Rosalie.

"Actually guys," said Edward sheepishly, "That whole thing was an elaborate prank."

"WHAT!" they all yelled simultaneously. The look on their faces was exactly what I had been hoping for, and it was so worth being the center of attention for a while. Everyone's gaze turned back to us, and we waited until they looked away before I continued

"Umm yeah, see, Edward and I got back together yesterday, and we thought we'd make it a little more interesting." They all looked shocked for a while, and then Emmett leaned over the table, slapping high fives at Edward and me,

"Nice one guys, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you." Everyone else looked decidedly less amused

"Bella, I can't believe you did that!" said Rosalie, "I expect this from the boys but you should know better. You almost gave us all a heart attack!"

"Sorry Rosalie" I said, hanging my head.

"Rosalie's right" said Alice, "and to punish you, this weekend we are going on a four hour long shopping trip."

"Noooooooo" I moaned

"Four hours is the minimum and Edward can't come."

**I hope you didn't think the prank was too lame. The reason she 'died' was because she supposedly hit her head really hard.  
Please Review; it doesn't have to be long. I love reviews off all kinds, they are like my muse :)**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Thanks for reviewing!  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)  
**

Bella's POV  
For the rest of the day Edward didn't let go of me, not once. When I asked him why he said he'd gone so long without me that he was scared I'd disappear if he let go. I told him he was being stupid, but really I didn't want him to let go either, I liked being held, liked the physical assurance that he loved me. We kissed at every opportunity we got as well. We had biology after lunch, and the look on Mr. Banners face when he saw us together was priceless, at first he looked shocked- after all he had been a first hand witness to my apparent hatred for Edward these last few weeks- but that look was soon replaced with amusement, and when he caught my eye he mouthed 'about time'. I grinned and decided I liked Mr. Banner.

At the end of the day Edward walked me to my car, "I don't want to let you go." He whined.

"Well you're going to have to… but you can come over later, I'm sure Charlie wont mind."

"Are you sure, I mean he won't be mad about me for breaking up with his daughter."

"No, um, when you first left I just told him what you told me about leaving for my own good."

"If you didn't believe that why did you tell Charlie that?"

"Well I didn't want him to think I was depressed so I figured it would be best if he thought I had no reason to be." I explained, I actually couldn't believe Charlie had fallen for that, I mean he knew I was a little upset, but he certainly didn't know how bad it had been. I continued, "And then, when you came back, even though I was mad at you I said we were back together because I didn't want to explain the whole thing, I was actually planning for us to 'break up' this weekend, but I guess that's no longer necessary."

"Oh, cool," said Edward, grinning, "I'll come over around five, okay"

"Sounds good" I replied, kissing him on the cheek before I hopped into my truck. I drove home a little faster than usual, anxious to share my good news with Charlie and prepare him for Edward's visit. I ran inside looking for Charlie, "Dad, dad" I called.

"In the living room Bella" he called from his position on the couch. I made my way to the living room and sat on the coffee table. I muted the TV- much to Charlie's horror- "Dad, Edward's coming over at five, okay?"

"That's fine Bells, it'll be good to have Edward 'round again."

I did my homework while I waited for Edward to come over. Time always seemed like it was whizzing by when I was with Edward, and now it seems the universe was making up for all the speed-up time, because, even though it was just one hour before he was meant to come over it felt like five.

Finally though I heard the door bell ring and I rushed from my room, speed down the stairs, and taking deep, calming breaths strode casually to the door, opening it, trying to seem as though I hadn't spent the last hour with my eyes trained to the clock. "Hey Edward" I greeted. He kissed me on the cheek,

"I missed you." I blushed, pleased,

"Yeah, its been what, a little over an hour?"

"Yeah, like you haven't been counting the seconds until I came over" he teased, if only he knew how right he was.

"You wish!" I said, welcoming him inside. Charlie was waiting in the kitchen, and upon seeing Edward, took his hand firmly,

"Edward, its good to see you again." Edward shook Charlie's hand,

"It's good to see you again too sir".

We invited Edward to stay for dinner and he readily accepted, we then spent the next few hours just chatting about stupid stuff in my room. Too soon it was time for Edward to go. I pouted when he announced he was going,

"You know Bella, I'm sick of leaving you." he said.

"I'm sick of you leaving me as well." I agreed. Edward thought for a second, before going on to say,

"Bella, I happen to be an excellent tree climber." Okay, that was random,

"Umm... okay"

"Well, I was wondering if, later tonight I could climb through your window and spend the night?" Oh my gosh, was he serious, I hoped he was, and replied too soon,

"Sure!" Edward smiled, relieved, he had clearly been expecting a very different answer.

"Cool, I'm glad you don't think that was a bit stalker-ish." I gave a small laugh,

"Edward, stalkers don't ask permission. If you come over make sure its after twelve, because otherwise Charlie might hear you." He nodded in agreement,

"Good thing its not a school night"** (A/N its Friday that day)**

We walked downstairs, and I kissed him lightly on the cheek, before showing him the door. Right before he left he whispered, "Don't forget to leave the window open."

I set my alarm for ten to twelve, and tried to get some sleep before Edward came, figuring that sleeping would make the time go faster. I should have known that trying to sleep would be a fruitless task. I tossed and turned for what seemed like forever, before my alarm finally rang. I sat bolt upright in bed and counted down the seconds on my clock,

_tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_

I listened for any sign of Edward's arrival, and soon enough heard a scuffling sound, the sound of a eighteen year old boy **(I figure he had a birthday by now)** climbing up a tree. I smoothed my hair, and gave my reflection a quick once over in my mirror, my hair now looked presentable, my cheeks were a little too flushed but at least my pajamas were clean. I had decided not to wear my holey sweats to bed, and instead used my 'special occasion pajamas'; a tank top and boy leg shorts, usually reserved for sleepovers. I stared at the window expectantly, and soon enough Edward's head popped up over my windowsill, he heaved himself up, and fell with a thud on my floor. "Nice one Edward" I laughed,

"Okay, fine, next time you can climb up a tree and pull yourself through my window in the middle of the night" he retorted, I had no suitable reply for that so I just stuck out my tongue. Edward stood up and brushed himself down, a few stray twigs falling off his body. He took of his jacket and pants, revealing a baggy top and boxer shorts. I think my face might have visibly fallen when I realized he was wearing a top, but hoped he didn't notice. He walked over to my bed and climbed in. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you" he whispered, "I don't ever want to leave your side"

"I love you too, and you don't ever have to leave me"

"I wont." he vowed. I turned over and snuggled into bed, and Edward adjusted his position as well, we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. I thought that there was no way I'd be able to sleep with Edward there, and I was about to say as much, when he started humming, it was a melody I recognized from when Edward had played it on my birthday, he had called it my song. As he hummed the beautiful tune I found that my eyes were drooping, and soon enough I was fast asleep.

Normally I like to sleep in, but today I woke up bright and early, six o clock. Edward was still asleep, his arms around me. He looked so cute that I stared at him for a while before I was forced to nudge him awake. He groaned, "five more minutes." I smiled but hissed,

"Edward, if you don't get up _now_ Charlie might find you." My threat worked, and Edward sat bolt upright in bed. He groaned again, but put his jacket and pants back on. He kissed me chastely on the lips before walking to the window, he climbed over the window sill, and prepared to climb down. "I love you" he reminded me. I beamed,

"I know, now get out of here."

"I'll call you at around ten."

"Kay, love you." I replied. With that Edward dropped to the branch below, I heard faint _ooff_, and then a scrambling noise. A while later I heard his car start up- it was quiet, but not that quiet- and speed away. I tried getting to sleep again, but to no avail. So instead I got up, got changed and went to have breakfast. I walked past Charlie's room and heard the faint sound of snoring, satisfied that he hadn't heard Edward's departure, I went downstairs and got myself some cereal. I felt as though I had slept for a week, it was by far the best night of my life; we would be doing that again.

**Oh My Gosh, would you believe I only have one more chapter before the stories over, but don't worry the endings good (if i do say so myself) and i have a new story planned**

**E**


	22. Chapter 21last chapter

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (weeps) or Edward (sobs)  
LAST CHAPTER- longer A/N at the bottom, with thank you's and summary for new story  
This is a few months down the track**

Bella's POV

I smiled at Edward from across the table, we were sitting in a ridiculously expensive – but definitely beautiful-restaurant, and it was our one- year anniversary. So to put it simply I was happy, Edward on the other hand looked extremely nervous. He kept staring at me as though he was going to say something, but then would think the better of it, he was jiggling his leg, and every time I said something he would jump. I was starting to get irritated, everything about tonight was supposed to be perfect- should be perfect, except that Edward was being so… un-Edward-ish. Normally he was perfect in these kind of romantic situations, knew exactly what to say. Not tonight.

"Edward, what's the matter, you're acting really weird, is something wrong?" He looked startled, but sheepish too. He took a deep breath before he started to speak,

"Nothings wrong Bella" he reassured before continuing, "In fact, since you came along nothing's been wrong '_Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night, very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason…And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything_' Now that I have you again, I'm not letting you go…"

And then Edward did something that made my heart jump out of my chest, I was ecstatic and terrified at the same time. Because right then, Edward slid out of his chair, and on to his knee. He pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket, revealing a ring_. 'The face was a long oval, set with slanted rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold- delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds'_, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me." I was having a heart attack, and so many possible answers came to mind, some so unbelievably cheesy that I blushed. I settled on a safe, un-blush worthy answer,

"Yes." Edward took my left hand and slid the ring on

At one point in time I was sure that I didn't want to even think about marrying Edward for at least a few years, but after losing him once, I knew that we were meant to be, there was no way I would ever want a divorce, and although there was a time when I couldn't see why Edward would even like me, I knew by now the depth of his feeling for me, knew that he would always love me. I was his brand of heroin. Besides, I reassured myself, its not like we actually had to get married before we was at least in college, this ring was just the biggest assurance of Edward's eternal love that there is.

I felt a euphoric smile spread across my face as Edward stood up, pulling me from my chair to him, he looked into my face, his eyes blazing with the same love that I felt, he pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me, it was soft and filled with love, not passion- we both knew there would be time for that later- we pulled away and Edward smiled again, he took my hand in his, securing me tightly,

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where'd you have in mind?"

"The meadow?" he suggested, I nodded furiously, the meadow was my favorite place EVER and we hadn't been for ages. Edward laughed and signaled the waiter and paid the bill, as well as ordering dessert to take away.

* * *

In what seemed like five minutes we were there, I fell into the grass and inhaled its soft dewy sent. Edward flopped next to me, "Oh Bella, have I ever told you that I love you"

"You might have mentioned something along those lines at some point." I teased him.

"I love you"

"I love you more."

"Not even possible" He said. I could have let it go there, this wasn't an argument either of us were likely to win, but that wasn't really my style,

"Even though I pretty much hated you,**(the whole Jessica thing)** you dazzled me from the second I saw you"

"The minute _I_ saw _you_ I knew I couldn't live without you" he countered. I thought hard, looking for something that could top that ridiculously romantic statement, although I just needed a break he took my silence as surrender,

"See, you've got nothing, I love you more."

"No Edward, I just needed to think, and I have it… there are no words for how much I love you, no written equivalent, no comparison. I love you more than life, I love you more than…than anything, I need you more than oxygen, and you're IT. You're all I want, all I need… Edward Cullen I want you, I need you, I love you."

Edward looked a little stunned, he was silent for a second before pulling me on top of him and kissing me fiercely, one hand tangled in my hair, the other pulling me even closer to him, we kissed passionately before breaking the kiss for some much needed air, "Bella, that was just…wow, so beautiful, I'm so lucky to have someone like you, you know." I smiled a little at that, little did he know it was the other way around. I looked Edward in the eyes, still on top of him,

"_Now you know, no one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."_

_"You're almost right, I know of just one exception"_

"_Liar" _I retaliated. Edward was about to do the same when he sighed,

"I don't think either of us are ever going to win this argument, do you Bella?"

"Nope" I replied, popping the P.

"I can think of better uses of our time then can't you?" Edward didn't even wait for me to answer before he pulled me into his kiss again and we kissed passionately, our tongues entwined together, Edward pulled away far too soon, but before I could complain he moved his lips to my neck and starting kissing me, occasionally running his teeth along my neck in a way that should be illegal. He murmured against my skin,

"I love you…I love you…My beautiful Bella." Edward's words sent a shiver down my spine as I realized the full implications of his words- implications I was only too happy with- I was marrying Edward, I was His, he was Mine, we belonged to each other.  
Always.

**Oh My God I can't believe its over, I just couldn't do it justice if I continued. **

**Btw, I know you probably don't like that she was okay with getting married so young ****but****, although it doesn't say so here they'll wait till after college to actually marry, and also without Edward being a vampire and thirsting for her blood Bella didn't have quite the same assurance of his love, so that's what this ring meant to her.**

**Thanks heaps to everyone who put this story on alert or favorites or me on favorite authors and author alert, as well as everyone who reviewed, I cant tell you how much it means to me, well actually I can, and it meant heaps, it helped me keep writing, helped me rediscover my passion for writing and made my day every time I got an email THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU :D**

**I've started a NEW STORY and the first chapter is up now so check it out, its called Heaven Isn't Heaven Without You:**

**Summary: Edward died of Influenza in 1918 and Bella died when Tyler's truck hit her in 2005 Bella is in heaven when she meets Edward. They are both alone as everyone they love who died has 'moved on' they don't know where to but they do know you only make it there if you're content. They start spending all their time together and each confront what's holding them back from Contentment- Bella's inability to let go of her human family, and Edwards fear of the unknown. Together they find what they never hoped to- love.  
Heaven is a lot like it is described in **_**The Lovely Bones**_ **by Alice Sebold** **(a fantastic, must read book)**


End file.
